Welcome Baby
by KuncenKasur
Summary: [WELCOME BABY FANBOOK OPEN PRE-ORDER] Cek chapter baru untuk info lengkapnya. BTS.MINYOON.MINGA
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME BABY

BTS fafiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[1] YURIKAGO

Jimin bukannya tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang berbau pertukangan seperti membereskan masalah kran mampet, pintu yang engselnya rusak, atau juga memanfaatkan bekas peti kemas jadi furnitur. Bukannya ia tidak bisa, ia mampu, hanya kurang motivasi untuk melakukannya. Bahkan Yoongi lah yang kadang melakukannya sendiri—pada awalnya, hingga Jimin akhirnya termotivasi untuk menggantikan pekerjaan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh istrinya itu. Iya, suami macam mana yang membiarkan istrinya berteman dengan palu dan gergaji?

.

Di siang yang cerah itu Jimin tengah sibuk di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia hendak membuat sebuah ayunan untuk Yoongi yang sedang hamil 8 bulan lewat seminggu. Permintaannya aneh memang. Biasanya ibu hamil hanya minta hal-hal sepele—ya walau sama anehnya tetap sepele—seperti ingin sekali makan sesuatu tengah malam, atau jadi obsesif pada barang tertentu. Tapi yang diminta Yoongi adalah sebuah ayunan. Ingin naik ayunan di belakang rumah, katanya. Disuruh main saja di taman sekitar kompleks tempat tinggalnya ia tidak mau. Ia hanya ingin ayunan yang tergantung di pohon yang berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya sendiri. Jadilah Jimin—dengan sangat memaksakan motivasinya—membuat ayunan itu. Ia memotong kayu untuk dudukannya, mengampelasnya, membeli tambang untuk gantungannya, dan merangkainya sedemikian rupa hingga jadilah sebuah ayunan. Jimin hanya tinggal mengikat sebelah tambang lagi sampai ayunan itu benar-benar selesai. Barusan ibu jarinya tergores kulit pohon, jadi ia mengemutnya perih.

"Yoongs... Jiminnie butuh plester...!" rengeknya dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Yoongi yang tengah duduk santai di tangga sambil memakan semangkuk stroberi itu agak mengerutkan dahi.

"Ambil sendiri! Aku malas jalan!" teriaknya tak kalah kencang. Ketus sekali. Ia tidak peduli pada suaminya dan malah melanjutkan acara makanya yang terganggu. Satu buah stroberi yang ukurannya cukup besar ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya bulat-bulat hingga pipinya menggembung.

Jimin cemberut. Ia baru ingat juga kalau Yoongi sekarang sudah sulit berjalan dengan perut besarnya. Iya jadi pantas-pantas saja kalau si kura-kura itu semakin malas bergerak.

"Ya sudah nanti saja, tanggung."

Akhirnya Jimin kembali pada pekerjaannya yang belum beres. Lebih baik menyelesaikanya dahulu. Urusan jempol terluka biar ia urus belakangan. Menurut Jimin, berjalan ke dalam rumah, mencari kotak P3K dan memasang plester kemudian kembali lagi mengerjakan ayunan terlalu membuang waktu dan tenaga. Ah, sepertinya Jimin tertular hemat energi dari Yoongi.

Sementara Jimin bersusah payah mengikat tambang itu, Yoongi menjadi penonton setianya. Setia duduk tanpa membantu. Di sela kunyahannya dia terkikik geli mengingat dulu Jimin susah sekali disuruh mengerjakan hal seperti ini. Kalau dicontohkan baru mau. Yoongi sebetulnya lelah harus marah-marah dahulu sampai Jimin mau bergerak. Ia inginnya Jimin lah yang selalu berinisiatif. Tapi apalah daya, ia menikahi orang yang terlalu cuek seperti Jimin. Sekarang, rasa-rasanya Yoongi seolah melakukan sebuah pembalasan dendam yang manis—sebetulnya tak sengaja, tapi boleh juga disebut begitu.

"Ikat yang kuat, kalau kau mengikatnya seperti itu aku bisa jatuh! Kau mau aku dan Jihoon jatuh dari ayunan? Kan konyol!" cibirnya.

"Iya, iya! Aku akan mengikatnya dengan sangat kencang supaya istriku tercinta dan Jihoon sayangku tidak jatuh! Begini?!" Jimin berteriak dan mengikat simpul tambang itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Yoongi bisa melihat otot-otot lengan lelaki itu menegang. Lelaki itu hanya mendongak dan menghela napas sepanjang-panjangnya. Lucu memang, marahnya Jimin selalu tak tuntas padanya. Yoongi tertawa puas.

"Iya begitu, bagus, bagus. Suamiku memang pintar." puji Yoongi main-main. Ia mengacungkan garpunya.

Jimin mendelik. Andai duduk Yoongi dekat dengannya, ia yakin seribu kecupan akan ia hujamkan ke wajah berseri itu. Ia akan mengecup Yoongi sampai istrinya itu memohon untuk berhenti.

"Kau tidak mau kemari untuk mencoba ayunannya? Aku menunggu, ini." Jimin menghela napas dan melambaikan tangannya meminta Yoongi untuk mendekat. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan dan akhirnya memilih duduk di rumput.

Yoongi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dengan antusias. Walau Jimin tak membantu, tapi ia memerhatikan gerakan ibu hamil itu. Yonggi bangun dengan berpegangan pada tepian tangga dan menumpu berat badannya di satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain masih memegang mangkuk. Satu kakinya terjulur ke tanah terlebih dulu, dan kaki lainnya menyusul setelah ia berdiri. Baiklah, cara yang bagus. Untunglah dia tidak serampangan hingga ia tak harus sampai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

Lelaki cantik berambut blonde itu berjalan dengan tangan di pinggang. Ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki, tapi justru terlihat menarik karena warna kulit cerahnya kontras dengan warna rumput yang hijau. Saat Yoongi semakin dekat, Jimin berdiri untuk menggapainya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar bisa membuatkanku ayunan seperti ini." kali ini pujiannya bukan lagi bualan seperti tadi. Ada sirat takjub dari matanya yang berbinar. Lengkung senyumnya membuat pipi gembil itu terangkat dengan manisnya. Jimin senang jika ia memang telah berhasil memenuhi permintaan yang tersayangnya. Ia ikut tersenyum hingga matanya teggelam. "Kau mau coba naik—?"

Saat Jimin bertanya, Yoongi tiba-tiba menyumpal mulut terbukanya dengan sebuah stroberi.

"Pergi minum dan lap keringatmu dulu sana." titahnya. Tapi senyum manisnya masih bertengger. "Aku akan duduk di sini sampai kau kembali, jadi cepatlah. Nanti kau yang dorong ayunannya."

Jimin mengangguk patuh sambil mengunyah stroberi itu. Ia mengasak rambut berantakannya dan melenggang pergi memasuki rumah untuk minum. Jimin sudah biasa jadi penurut kalau Yoongi yang memberi titah. Bukannya karena istrinya itu lebih tua, tidak. Jimin hanya tak ingin mendengar omelan Yoongi yang kelewat panjang itu kalau dia tak menurut. Seperti ketika ia tak mau makan wortel dan Yoongi memarahinya seharian penuh.

"Kau mau kubawakan minum juga tidaak?" teriak Jimin di ambang pintu.

"Tidakk!"

Yoongi duduk di ayunan itu dengan hati-hati. Ia memengangi tambang di sisiannya dengan sebelah tangan, sembari menengadah melihat pada dahan pohon yang ia yakin kokoh untuk menopangnya. Ia menggunakan kakinya untuk membuat dorongan kecil, hanya supaya ayunannya bergerak sedikit. Ia tertawa-tawa sendiri saking bahagianya naik ayunan.

"Jihoonie apa kau senang? Jiminnie membuatkan kita ayunan." Yoongi mengelus perutnya seolah bayi di dalam sana bisa mendengar. Sejak hasil USG-nya sudah pasti laki-laki, ia dan Jimin sepakat menamai anaknya Jihoon. Maka sampai sekarang mereka selalu memanggil si jabang bayi begitu.

"Yoongiiiiiiiii!"

"Apaaaa?!" mood baik Yoongi seketika hancur saat mendengar teriakan nyaring Jimin. Astaga, bisa saja suaminya itu merusak suasana.

"Kita tidak punya plester, apa? Jempolku terlukaa!"

"Kalau tidak ada ya berarti tidak punyaaa!" Yoongi berteriak. Kesal sekali.

Tak lama Jimin kembali dengan wajah masamnya. Wajahnya sama seperti ketika Yoongi iseng mencabut sehelai bulu kakinya dulu. Tapi sebagaimana pun marahnya Jimin pada Yoongi, dia sudah tahu kalau suaminya itu terlalu cinta padanya hingga rela menjadi masokis yang selalu tersiksa. Nasib adalah pilihan, jika Jimin mengeluh akan nasibnya berarti ia tak sadar diri siapa yang sudah memilih menikah dengang ratu tega seperti Yoongi.

"Senyum sedikit, kenapa? Kau tidak ikut senang lihat istrimu bahagia, huh?" Yoongi mencolek pinggang Jimin—colek disini berarti tusuk dengan tenaga.

"Aku capek." ketusnya.

"Oohh... kau capeek... kemari, duduk sini kalau kau capek." Yoongi menggeser bokongnya karena sebetulnya ayunan itu cukup untuk duduk dua orang, meski sempit. Tapi diajak olehnya pun Jimin malah diam saya, dengan tampang tak yakin.

"Aku takut dahannya patah kalau aku juga duduk di situ."

"Dahannya kuat, kau tidak ingat dulu kau sering memaksaku memanjat ke atas sana untuk melihat bintang?"

"Serius, aku takut dahannya patah."

"Bilang saja aku terlalu gendut sampai kau takut menambah bebannya lagi."

Jimin nyengir secara otomatis. Pria jujur ini memang tak bisa berbohong di depan istrinya, meski ia harus mendapat _deathglare_ paling menyeramkan sekaligus paling cantik sejagat raya.

"Kau saja yang duduk di situ, biar aku yang dorong ayunanmu." Jimin berjalan ke belakang Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu dorong sekarang."

"Iya, _princess."_

"Ei, aku bukan _princess_."

"Iya, ratu."

Yoongi mendelik

"Iya, yang mulia."

"Jim, hentikan."

"Baik, hamba berhenti."

"Jimin."

"Apa sayang?"

"Kapan kau akan mendorongnya?"

"Setelah aku menciummu."

Cup! Dan Yoongi mendapat satu ciuman rasa jeruk dari suaminya itu. Ciuman hasil curian. Yang rasa jeruknya pasti dari sirup yang dia minum. Jimin tertawa puas atas kebehasilannya menjarah bibir tipis nan lembut milik Yoongi, sementara yang dijarah wajahnya sudah semerah sroberi.

Jimin tidak romantis. Tapi justru Yoongi selalu merona karena ketidak romantisan lelaki itu.

"Dorong yang kuat..." pintanya malu.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

CONTINUED

Haai... saya kembali dengan ff baruuu kekekekeke. Setelah beberapa ff Minyoon yang depresif saya coba-coba bikin yang ringan nih, semoga ngga bikin sakit kepala kaya ff saya yang lain-lainnya yaa...

Ini cerita sebetulnya terinspirasi dari foto-foto Yoongi pas lagi masa promosi Springday, iya, yang dia pakai baju kegedean, yang saking kegedeannya badannya jadi tenggelam, dan anehnya dia malah jadi keliatan kaya lagi pake baju hamil wkwkwk *gaploked*

Udah gitu saya juga paling seneng sama model rambutnya Yoongi di mv Agust D, dewasa tapi feminin banget kekekeke *gaploked lagi* jadi di sini saya pakenya Yoongi yang blonde sama Jimin era Run. Mereka lutjuuu.


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME BABY

BTS fafiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[2] SAVAGE NOT SAVAGE, ROMANTIC NOT ROMANTIC

Seluruh tubuh Jimin pegal dan ngilu tidak keruan. Seharian ia berkutat dengan ayunan, mulai dari membuatnya sampai mendorong Yoongi yang sangat menikmati—terlalu menikmati permainannya. Jimin tak tahu berapa jam yang ia habiskan untuk mendorong ayunan sialan itu. Yang ia tahu Yoongi masih terus ingin main dari matahari masih di atas langit sampai hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Ah, jika bukan demi Yoongi dan bayi mereka, mana sudi dia melakukan itu. Lebih baik bergulung dalam selimut dan tidur dengan nyaman. Hari libur yang didapatkannya seminggu sekali ini malah tak bisa ia gunakan untuk istirahat sama sekali.

"Jimin makan dulu!"

Teriakan Yoongi dari dapur itu membuat Jimin yang hampir saja jatuh tertidur gagal bertemu mimpinya. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk membalas, tapi Yoongi sepertinya masih _full charge_ hingga bisa berteriak seperti itu.

"Aku capek, ngantuk... makannya nanti saja..." jawabnya malas. Ia meluruskan kaki di sofa dan berbaring dengan lebih nyaman dengan bersandar pada bantal Kumamon milik istrinya—yang sudah pindah hak milik karena hampir tiap hari Jimin yang memakainya.

"Jihoonie tidak mau makan kalau tidak _sama_ Jiminnie!" pekik Yoongi lagi.

"Yoongs... panggil aku Papa, kalau tidak nanti Jihoon ikut-ikutan memanggil namaku seperti itu..." ujar Jimin meralat ucapan istrinya.

"Tapi kau juga masih memanggilku Yoongi." teriakan itu tak lagi terdengar, malah nadanya datar dan lucu.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah dapur. Yoongi tengah merengut bingung dengan sendok nasi di tangannya.

"Jadi kau mau dipanggil Mama?"

Jimin menggoda. Yoongi tersipu. Meski wajahnya terlihat kesal, tapi pipinya yang bersemu itu tidak bisa berbohong.

"Mama marah _sama_ Papa, begitu?" Jimin menggodanya lagi. Dari arah pandang Jimin, wajah Yoongi memang tak terlihat karena ia berpaling. Sesungguhnya ia sedang menahan tawa karena merasa geli atas panggilan itu. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya dan Jimin saling memanggil dengan makian seperti bangsat, brengsek, dungu, dan lainnya waktu masih kuliah dulu. Sampai akhirnya hubungan pertemanan tak wajar itu berubah jadi hubungan serius dan akhirnya naik pelaminan, ia dan lelaki itu sepakat tak lagi menggunakan alias dalam panggilan masing-masing. Sekarang, belum lah Yoongi terbiasa memanggil nama Jimin, panggilannya harus diganti lagi jadi Papa. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan si mochi itu di kelas pengajaran etika.

"Mams..." nada naik turun manja itu memanggil lagi.

"Apaa?" Yoongi berkacak pinggang.

"Paggil aku Papa..." lelaki berambut oranye jeruk itu merengek.

Yoongi paling tidak suka mode _aegyo_ Jimin itu sebetulnya. Dia sungguh tidak pantas untuk melakukan _aegyo_. Tidak sama sekali. Dia jelek.

"Ya sudah, kemari, Papanya Jihoon... kau tidak mau makan malam, hem?"

Jimin _nyengir_ lebar sekali. Senang rupanya lelaki itu.

"Iya, iya, aku makan."

Dia menyeret kakinya manja tanpa melepas pelukannya pada boneka beruang hitam itu. Kekehnya nampak menyeramkan bagi Yoongi.

"Mamanya Jihoon masak apa malam ini?"

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang ada di atas meja? Masih tanya segala." ketusnya seorang Min Yoongi yang telah berganti nama menjadi Park Yoongi itu masih saja ada. Padahal barusan ia memanggil dengan manisnya sambil melambaikan sendok nasi. Jimin duduk dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah. Bantal Kumamon itu ia lempar dengan kesal—yang anehnya jatuh tepat di sofa.

"Kadar manismu yang naik turun bukannya membuatku mencemaskan apa aku kena diabetes atau tidak, tapi darah tinggi. Mungkin aku harus cek tekanan darah ke dokter besok." gerutunya.

.

Malam telah larut. Jimin yang biasanya belum mengantuk itu malah setengah tertidur di pangkuan Yoongi, dia kelelahan. Tapi yang makin membuatnya terbuai adalah belaian lembut dari sang istri di kepalanya. Jarang-jarang Jimin disayang begini. Berterimakasih lah Jimin pada bayinya karena Yoongi bilang Jihoon yang membuatnya ingin mengelus-elus rambut Jimin yang halus.

"Warna rambutmu sama seperti bulu kucing itu." ucap Yoongi, merujuk pada seekor kucing yang mengenakan sepatu boots dalam film Shrek yang sedang tayang. Jimin yang menghadap tivi plasma itu hanya menggumam. Entah dengar entah tidak.

"Jiminnie tidur?" Yoongi menepuk pipi empuk Jimin pelan. Lelaki itu melenguh pendek kemudian membalik badan hingga wajah itu menghadap persis perutnya. Jimin mengusak ke perut Yoongi seperti mengusak pada bantal. Yoongi sebetulnya merasa geli tapi dia biarkan saja Jimin seperti itu. Setega-teganya Yoongi, melihat Jimin yang tidur adalah satu kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Umh—" tiba-tiba Jimin bergumam dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari perut Yoongi. Dia terkejut, sama pula dengan Yoongi sendiri. "Jihoon menendangku."

Jimin masih setengah sadar dan mata sipitnya masih tertutup, tapi perkataanya itu sukses membuat Yoongi tertawa. Barusan memang dia merasakan pergerakan di dalam perutnya.

"Mungkin dia ingin kau menyingkir dari pangkuanku."

"Jihoon jangan jadi jahat pada Papa seperti mamamu, ya..." dia menaruh kepalanya di perut Yoongi lagi dan tak mau peduli pada apapun, dia hanya ingin tidur.

Ting nong!

Hanya saja bunyi bel menginterupsi.

"Buka pintunya."

Jimin dengan berat hati bangun, duduk mengumpulkan nyawa, mengacak rambut, baru kemudian berjalan ke pintu masuk. Dari belakang Yoongi dapat melihat rambut saminya itu sangat berantakan. Padahal rambutnya lembut, tapi diacak sedikit berantakannya banyak.

Beberapa menit Yoongi menunggu dengan cueknya di depan tivi. Jimin belum juga kembali. Sayup-sayup dia dengar suara tawa yang khas dari lelaki itu. Sedikit banyak membuatnya penasaran kira-kira siapa yang bertamu. Kemudian dia beranjak dari duduk nyamannya menuju pintu.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam?" gumam Yoongi. Dilihatnya Jimin sedang bicara dengan seseorang. Aah, Yoongi kenal siapa itu.

"Malam, Yoongi!" tetangganya, Kim Seokjin. Si _pink panther._ Kenapa Yoongi menyebutnya begitu? Karena pakaian lelaki itu dan hampir setiap inchi rumahnya berwana pink. Bahkan kalau kebetulan Yoongi melihat Seokjin sedang menjemur, penjepit jemurannya pun warnanya pink.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini, Jin? Kenapa ngobrolnya di depan pintu, tidak di dalam saja?" Yoongi dengan sengaja mendekat pada Jimin dan menempel dengan manja. Ia tahu kalau suaminya ini lemah pada yang manis-manis. Seokjin termasuk pada salah satunya. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Jimin memuji lelaki berambut cokelat madu itu, dia bilang Seokjin cantik, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Mereka berdua amat dekat sampai-sampai Yoongi merasa pantas untuk cemburu. Makanya ketika tahu Seokjin yang bertamu, ia dalam mode waspada.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, harus _packing._ Aku sudah bicara _sama_ Jimin kalau aku mau titip anak-anakku mulai besok sampai 3 hari ke depan, karena aku dan Namjoon harus pergi ke California. Dia ada pekerjaan—dan aku tidak mau dia lirik-lirik wanita _bule_ di sana, jadi aku ikut. Lumayan juga, gratis." bisik Seokjin di akhir kalimat. Alasannya terdengar konyol memang. Padahal mereka sudah menikah lama, sudah punya dua anak tapi masih saja Seokjin tidak percaya pada suaminya itu. "Besok subuh aku akan mengantar mereka kemari, ya?"

"Oke."

"Hei aku 'kan belum bilang setuju." ucap Yoongi, sarat penolakan.

"Suamimu setuju 'kok." tunjuk Seokjin pada Jimin. Jimin merengut tanpa bicara. Omongannya sudah tersampaikan lewat tatapan matanya itu. Yoongi tahu hanya dengan balas menatapnya. Jimin ingin bilang kalau sekali-sekali Yoongi haruslah menurut saja pada suaminya. Ugh, kadang Yoongi merutuki nasib kenapa harus dia yang jadi submisif di sini. Jadi istri. Jadi yang hamil. Kenapa tidak Jimin saja?

"Berbuat baik pada tetangga akan membuahkan kebaikan yang lebih besar, sayang."

"Nah itu, dia benar."

Yoongi mendecih pada ceramah singkat Jimin. Sementara Seokjin berseru setuju.

"Tapi pulang dari California kalian harus bawakan kami oleh-oleh ya, awas jangan lupa."

"Aiii!" pekik Seokjin. Ternyata Jimin tidak sepenuhnya baik. "Oleh-olehnya jeruk, kau mau? Namjoon bilang jeruk California sangat enak."

"Kalau jeruk di pasar juga ada..."

Yoongi hanya jadi penonton obrolan Jimin dan Seokjin. Dua manusia itu terlalu akrab karena pertama—Jimin yang terlalu genit, atau kedua—Seokjin yang sama genitya. Haruskah ia telpon Namjoon, suaminya Seokjin untuk melapor? Atau berlari ke pelukan Namjoon saja sekalian untuk balas dendam?

"Eh Jimin aku pulang dulu ya, sepertinya kehadiranku tidak diharapkan di sini." Seokjin meririk Yoongi yang wajahnya kecut sekali. Cemberut dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Baru sadar kalau sudah mengabaikan ibu hamil satu itu rupanya. "Yoongi, banyak-banyaklah tersenyum, kalau nanti anakmu lahir dan ikut-ikutan suka cemberut sepertimu bagaimana?"

"Yak Kim Seokjin kau mau kulempar _remote_ ya?!"

Seokjin terkikik dengan tangan terangkat sebagai pertahanan diri. Galak sekali ibu hamil itu. Tapi Seokjin tipe yang hampir sama seperti Jimin, sudah tahu sifat Yoongi begitu masih saja suka menggodanya.

"Aku pulang ya, _bye_!"

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jimin menyambut dua anak Seokjin dan Namjoon di depan pintu. Matahari belum sepenuhnya nampak, Yoongi bahkan masih asyik tidur di kamar. Tapi Jimin si burung hantu yang jarang tidur memang sudah tahu kalau tetangganya itu akan datang.

"Aku titip mereka, ya. Kalau mereka nakal tolong ditegur saja, Jiminie."

"Oke, Jinnie aku akan menjaga mereka untukmu."

Si kecil Jungkook yang masih pulas tidur itu dipindah gendongannya pada Jimin, sementara Taehyung yang walaupun berdiri tapi masih setengah mengantuk itu berjalan gontai memeluk kaki Jimin. Seokjin merapatkan jaket pinknya dan ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa Namjoon sudah siap atau belum.

" _Honey, should we go now?"_

" _Yeah, say goodbye to our babies."_

Dua orang itu memang sudah terbiasa saling berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Inggris. Kadang mereka juga tanpa sadar mengajak bicara pada Jimin dengan bahasa itu. Sudah tahu kemampuannya pas-pasan.

" _Bye_ Kookie, _bye_ Taetae! _Gimme a goodbye kiss!"_

Muach! Muach! Seokjin dengan bibir kissablenya mencium bibir kedua putranya bergantian. Jimin hanya tersenyum padahal dalam hati ingin juga mencoba dicium Seokjin—tapi ia buru-buru menghilangkan pikiran itu karena ingat pada Yoongi mode mengamuk. Lagipula Seokjin punya suami. Oh sungguh tidak pantas Jimin memikirkannya.

" _Bye mommy..."_ Taehyung melambaikan tangannya pada sang ibu. Jungkook sama-sekali tidak menggubris meski sudah dicium.

" _Done baby?"_ seru Namjoon.

" _Done, honey!"_

" _Don't say goodbye to Jimin 'cause I know he will miss you!"_

Seokjin tergelak. Namjoon yang pandai menyindir dalam candaannya sedikit membuat Jimin tersinggung. Yaa, meski tidak jago berbahasa Inggris bukan berarti Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang lelaki jangkung itu katakan.

"Sudah, pergilah. Kalian bisa terlambat sampai ke bandara."

"Terimakasih Jiminnie, kami pergi dulu ya."

Seokjin sedikit berlari menghampiri suaminya yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Bunyi mesin yang dinyalakan kemudian terdengar, selang beberapa menit mini van itu melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mereka di sebelah. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk melihat kepergian Seokjin dan Namjoon, Jimin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Lama-lama di luar tentu tak baik untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung. Dingin, mereka bisa sakit.

"Ayo, Tae, kita masuk."

Jimin menggandeng tangan Taehyung dan menuntunnya menuju kamar untuk menidurkan dua anak itu. Sebetulnya dia punya satu kamar kosong di lantai atas, tapi karena terlalu malas, juga dengan alasan iseng, dia malah membawa bocah-bocah itu ke kamarnya di mana Yoongi masih tidur di sana.

Yoongi yang tidur kadang seperti beruang hibernasi. Terlalu nyenyak. Contohnya seperti sekarang. Dia yang tidur nyaman di tengah-tengah kasur tidak sadar kalau Jimin menaruh Jungkook dan Taehyung di kanan-kirinya. Jimin tertawa pelan sekali melihat tiga orang yang sama-sama memejamkan mata itu. Ditariklah selimut yang sempat ia sibak untuk menutupi mereka.

Kemudian Jimin melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Dia butuh secangkir kopi dan mungkin akan memanggang beberapa lembar roti untuk sarapannya sendiri. Yang lain? Ia yakin seratus persen kalau Yoongi, Jungkook, dan Taehyung tidak akan bangun dalam waktu cepat. Untuk mereka sarapannya dibuat nanti saja.

 _...Welcome baby..._

CONTINUED

Ada yang pengen VKook jadi tetangganya MinYoon? Kok kita sepaham sih kekekekekeke.

Buat saya VKook mode bocah itu yang paling gemesin, suka ribut tapi lutjuuu. Jadinya saya bikin mereka hanyalah bocah-bocah tetangga anaknya mama Seokjin dan papa Namjoon.

Betewe, saya ini shippernya ChimJin juga sih jadi kalau sedikit-sedikit ada yang nyerempet mohon domaafkan ya *taboked* abisnya sejak comeback mereka makin lengket aja sampe Yoongi kadang dilupain sama Jimen apalagi adegan akhir di koreo Springday, Jim kau melamar Seokjin, huh? Pengen gaplok Jimin rasanya kekekekeke.

Kira-kira kalau Vkook dititip bakal jadi seribut apa ya rumah MinYoon?


	3. Chapter 3

WELCOME BABY

BTS fafiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[3] STAY AWAY, KIDS

Jimin sudah mandi, sudah berpakaian rapi, sudah sarapan pula. Ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan jam tangan yang ingin ia kenakan. Sekaligus berpamitan pada Yoongi karena dia harus pergi bekerja. Iya, ini hari senin dan Jimin yang mengiyakan permintaan titip-menitip anak Seokjin semalam itu ternyata menyerahkan tugasnya untuk menjaga mereka pada Yoongi seorang. Lagipula mana bisa dia mengurus Jungkook dan Taehyung di rumah sementara ada pekerjaan yang menanti di kantor? Pekerjaan ada sangkut pautnya dengan uang. Kalau bolos sehari lantas dipotong gaji 'kan sayang. Begitulah pikiran ekonomis Jimin.

"Yoongs, Yoongi sayang."

Jimin membelai rambut Yoongi pelan, tak direspon, ia ganti menepuk pipi gembil istrinya itu. Tapi masih juga Yoongi tak bangun-bangun. Jimin menunggu, sedikit berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat Yoongi cepat bangun. Iya, hanya bangun sebentar untuk menjawab pamitan suaminya dan kembali tidur sampai besok lagi pun tidak apa 'kok. Jimin hanya perlu mendengar istrinya mengatakan 'hati-hati di jalan'. Kalau ada kecupan pamit itu bonus.

Ah, iya benar. Kalau dikecup mungkin dia akan bangun.

Merasa idenya bagus, Jimin duduk di tepian ranjang dan membungkukkan badannya condong pada lelaki cantik yang tidur memeluk si kecil Jungkook itu. Jimin menyibak rambut Yoongi dan menaruhnya di belakang telinga. Kemudian ia kecup pipi itu.

Ei, sayangnya Yoongi tidak menggubris sama sekali.

Jimin mulai bingung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sambil berpikir. Haruskah pakai cara yang sedikit ekstrim supaya Yoongi bangun?

"Oke..." dia dapat ide sesat dari otak kotornya yang tak pernah bersih itu. _"Honey..."_

Cara terakhir yang Jimin yakin akan berhasil membangunkan Yoongi adalah dengan berbisik di telinganya yang sensitif. Tambah pilihan kata yang tepat, yaitu 'honey' dengan konsonan 'H' di depan kata yang membuat bisikannya lebih seperti desahan berat.

"Umh—" Yoongi spontan mengeluarkan suara lenguhan seksinya dan bangun seketika. Dia bangun tanpa mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dahulu. Langsung menatap horor suaminya. Seperti vampir.

"Khehe. Aku mau pergi kerja, sayang. Aku pamit ya." Jimin _nyengir_ puas.

Yoongi hendak meneriakinya tapi tak jadi, begitu ia menyadari ada dua makhluk kecil yang menghimpitnya di depan dan di belakang. Yang satu tersungkur di dadanya, yang satu kakinya terlipat menindih pinggangnya. Astaga, siapa yang menaruh mereka di sini?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin.

"Kenapa kau menaruh mereka di sini?!" bisik Yoongi kasar. Nada pertanyaan itu naik, ia yang tak begitu suka anak-anak memang agaknya sedikit terganggu.

"Tapi kau juga tidak protes saat aku menidurkan mereka di sebelahmu." bela Jimin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa protes kalau aku sedang tidur?!" Yoongi mengutuk suaminya yang kadang tak berpikir dengan logika.

"Eungh... _Mommieee..."_ Jungkook menggeliat gelisah. Dia jelas sekali terganggu oleh suara berisik sepasang suami-istri yang pagi-pagi saja sudah bertengkar itu.

Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin dan mendecak. Ia tarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh kecil Jungkook sampai ke bahu, kemudian mengusap-usap punggung anak itu supaya dia kembali pada tidur nyenyaknya.

"Kau yang mengurus mereka sementara aku bekerja, bisa 'kan?"

"Kau—kemarin kau yang setuju _sama_ permintaan Seokjin tapi sekarang aku yang harus menjaga anaknya."

"Yoongs, ini masih pagi dan kau sebegitu tidak ramahnya padaku. Ck, seandainya sifatmu seperti Seokjin aku mungkin jadi suami paling bahagia segalaksi."

"Ah, omong kosong!"

" _Mommiiieeeee!"_ Jungkook berteriak nyaring sekali sampai-sampai Yoongi sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya. Anak itu jadi seperti alarm peringatan kalau perdebatan dia dan Jimin sudah kelewat batas.

"Kookie, berisiiiikkkk..." sementara kakak dari bocah berusia empat tahun itu hanya bergumam di belakang Yoongi.

"Tuh 'kan mereka saja tidak suka mendengar kata-katamu."

"Kau yang ngajak ribut! Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Henngggg... _Mommieee..."_ Jungkook seperti hendak menangis dalam tidurnya. Yoongi mendadak panik, kalau dia sampai menangis betulan bagaimana? _Bikin_ susah 'kan?

"Cup, cup, cup, tenanglah sayang, tidur lagi yaa... maaf aku mengganggumu..."

Jimin terkekeh gemas melihat Yoongi yang menepuk-nepuk bokong Jungkook. Sebagaimana pun tak sukanya dia pada anak-anak, karena sebentar lagi akan punya bayi, mungkin insting keibuannya sudah bangkit. Ahh, tak sabar rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menimang Jihoon.

"Kalau mereka ribut, Seokjin sudah menaruh barang-barang dan makanan favorit mereka di tas itu. Berikan saja. Katanya mereka tidak akan rewel lama kalau sudah bertemu kesukaannya."

Jimin menunjuk sebuah _travel bag_ yang teronggok di samping lemari. Yoongi mengangguk. Pantas saja dia merasa ada yang aneh di kamarnya. Ternyata benda berwarna _shocking pink_ itu punya Seokjin.

"Sudah ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau kau mau sarapan tadi aku memanggang beberapa lembar roti dan masih bersisa. Kau bisa memakannya nanti."

"Aku tidak mau makan makanan dingin. Aku bisa buat sendiri."

"Kau jahaaatt!" Jimin berwajah horor dengan pekikan pelan nan tinggi yang ditahan-tahan. Tapi untuk menyawil pipi istrinya dia sungguh tak tahan. Gemas sekaligus geram setengah mati. Jimin jadi merasa kalau seharusnya dia habiskan saja roti-roti itu tadi. Tidak usah ingat Yoongi. Huh, ingin rasanya menyiksa lelaki blonde itu.

"Sudah sana pergi, nanti kau terlambat." usir Yoongi.

"Iya aku pergi. Baik-baik ya di rumah. Kalau mau tidur lagi jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

Jimin meletakkan tangannya di bahu Yoongi dan menariknya mendekat.

"Ei, kau mau apa?"

"Cium."

Wajah tampan itu didorong dengan tak manusiawi. Tapi bukan Jimin namanya kalau langsung menyerah begitu saja, dia mencuri kesempatan dan langsung bisa mendapatkan ciuman paginya. Yoongi yang habis dicium itu hanya mendesis dan menatapnya nyalang. Hanya saja rona di pipinya sangatlah manis. Bagaimana Jimin bisa berpaling?

"Aku pergi, sayang."

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Mata Jungkook sembab sekali. Dia yang matanya besar seperti Seokjin itu jadi hampir sesipit Jimin. Ini gara-gara tangisannya yang tak habis-habis. Begitu bangun, dia baru menyadari kalau ibunya tidak ada. Dia baru sadar kalau sudah tidur di rumah orang lain, bukan di kamarnya sendiri. Taehyung menjelaskan dan mengingatkannya dengan bersungut-sungut karena adiknya sulit sekali berhenti menangis, mana meraung-raung pula. Yoongi membiarkan mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit, sampai kepalanya pusing, barulah dia ambil alih. Dia memberikan pengertian dengan nada lembut penuh kasih sayang, dengan sabar dia mengelap ingus Jungkook yang mengalir sederas air matanya, sementara untuk Taehyung, Yoongi berusaha membuat anak itu tidak kesal pada adiknya.

Sedikit banyak dia jadi berpikir apakah begini rasanya jadi ibu yang punya dua anak? Mengurus dua kepala yang tentu saja berbeda pemikirannya, berbeda sifat dan perilakunya. Tapi ibu pastilah memiliki kemampuan yang bagaimana pun dapat membuat segalanya baik-baik saja pada akhirnya.

"Habiskan makanan kalian ya..."

Yoongi menopang dagu memandangi dua bocah yang tengah asyik mengunyah sereal madunya. Jungkook masih kecil tapi sudah bisa makan sendiri—terbukti karena dia tidak minta disuapi. Sementara saat melihat Taehyung, Yoongi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Jimin tidak titip pesan untuk mengantar anak ini sekolah?

"Tae, kamu tidak sekolah?" dia sedikit panik mengingat ini sudah terlalu siang untuk mengingat yang namanya 'mengantar Taehyung ke sekolah'.

"Tidak. Taetae 'kan masih liburan..." jawab anak itu santai. Yoongi berpikir. Benar juga 'sih, sekarang menjelang April dan anak-anak sekolah pastinya masih mendapat libur sebelum masuk semester baru.

"Berarti kamu bulan April nanti sudah naik kelas ya?"

"Iya! Kelas baru! Teman baru!" bocah delapan tahun itu nampak sangat bersemangat. Menyambut kenaikan tingkatnya dan musim semi. Yoongi jadi ingat kalau dokter bilang taksiran kelahiran bayinya antara awal April dan pertengahan. Sepertinya akan sangat bagus kalau anaknya lahir di awal musim semi dengan banyak bunga sakura bermekaran.

"Yoongi..."

"Iya, Kookie?" Yoongi menyahut atas panggilan itu. Sejak pertama kali pindah ke rumah ini, sejak berkenalan dengan keluarga Kim di sebelah, juga sejak bocah bergigi kelinci itu bisa mengenal orang lain, dia sudah paten memanggil Yoongi dengan namanya. Tak masalah 'sih. Yoongi juga tidak mau cari ribut dengan mempermasalahkan ini.

"Adik bayinya kapan keluar?"

Jungkook bisa baca pikiran atau apa? Baru saja Yoogi mengkhayal tentang kelahiran Jihoon.

"Jihoon mungkin lahir April, bulan depan, sayang. Berbarengan dengan bunga sakura yang mekar."

"Woaah... benarkah? Apa Jihoon juga akan seperti bunga sakura?" Yoongi sudah mengenalkan nama bayinya pada Jungkook dan Taehyung sejak lama, makanya dua anak itu sudah hapal siapa yang Yoongi maksud.

"Maksudmu berwarna pink?"

"Iya."

Yoongi dibuat kebingungan. Menanggapi pertanyaan bocah yang masih butuh banyak edukasi itu memang sulit. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada anak ini? Yoongi bergumam sejenak sebelum bicara kemudian.

"Tidak, Kookie. Tapi kalau Jihoon lahir di musim semi, semua orang akan senang menyambutnya."

Anak itu bengong seolah sedang mencerna perkataan Yoongi. Tapi kemudian ada anggukan antusias darinya.

"Semua orang senang ya? Kookie juga akan senang lihat Jihoon dan bunga sakura!" dia tertawa dengan begitu manisnya. Dua gigi depannya yang besar itu dia tunjukkan cuma-cuma. Kalau dilihat-lihat giginya bersih dan rapi. Pasti Seokjin merawatnya dengan baik.

"Kalau Jihoon lebih lucu dari Kookie, aku mau tukar Jihoon dengan Kookie." celetuk Taehyung. Jungkook sontak berhenti tertawa dan lantas memukul kakaknya itu tidak terima.

"Taetae jahaaattt!"

"Heheheheheh." sementara sang kakak hanya terkekeh dengan senyum kotaknya yang lucu. Senang sekali mengerjai adiknya ini rupanya.

.

Manis-manis momen Yoongi dan dua anak Seokjin itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah sarapan dan mandi mereka barulah kelihatan aslinya seperti apa. Liar tak terkendali. Lihat saja, sejak tadi mereka asyik main kejar-kejaran di dalam rumah sampai-sampai Yoongi tak sanggup lagi menahan dua bocah itu. Pinggangnya sudah kelewat sakit.

"Sudaaahh jangan lari-larian lagi aku takut kalian jatuhhhh!" Yoongi hanya mampu meneriaki mereka dari dapur sambil bertopang pada meja _pantry._

Anak-anak itu masih saja berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa. Sesekali yang kecil berteriak jika tertangkap, dan yang besar juga teriak saat adiknya berhasil lolos.

Untunglah di rumah Yoongi tidak ada barang pecah belah yang berharga fantastis. Kalau ada, dia mungkin akan menjerit jika barang itu tersenggol dan rusak gara-gara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Yoongiiiiiee!"

"Aduh—!"

Jungkook menubruk dari belakang, untunglah Yoongi cekatan hingga ia sempat menahan diri dan melindungi perutnya dari benturan ke ujung meja. Bocah kecil itu memutari tubuh Yoongi dan bersembuyi dengan memeluk perut besarnya. Taehyung muncul kemudian dengan napas terengah habis berlari.

"Aku tahu kau disana! Jangan sembunyi!" Taehyung berdiri di belakang Yoongi dan menarik sebelah tangan Jungkook dengan paksa. Jungkook menjerit dan meronta. Yoongi terjebak di antara dua bocah berisik yang saling tarik-menarik itu...

"Astaga... kalian tidak lelah apa? Kalian tidak lapar? Tidak haus? Sudah ya mainnya. Kalian yang main aku yang capek, tahu!" keluhnya. Setengah pasrah setengah memaksa. Untunglah dia belum menyalakan kompor dan menggoreng, kalau tidak sudah hangus masakannya.

"Taetae mau berhenti kalau Kookie mengaku kalah!"

"Kookie yang menang, Taetae yang kalaaahh!"

"Tidak! Kookie yang kalaah! Kookie sudah tertangkap sekaraang!"

"Kookie yang menangkap Taetaeeee!"

"Aduuuhh! Hentikaaan!"

Kepala Yoongi serasa mau pecah. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk Seokjin si lelaki menyebalkan yang sudah melahirkan dua bocah yang sama menyebalkannya ini.

"Jimiiiinnnn!" tapi ia lebih ingin mengutuk suaminya yang sudah tega membiarkannya mengurus mereka sendirian.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

CONTINUED

Jungkook itu mirip Seokjin. Sama-sama ribut orangnya. Saya inget waktu Jimin siaran vlive dan digangguin ibu anak itu terus mereka malah berantem sampe Jiminnya kesel sendiri. Kalau Taehyung menurut saya dia lebih ke arah jail tapi nggak banyak ngomong. Yoongi sendiri... yah tahulah paling anti ngurus Vkook yang kalo udah barengan jadi nggak karu-karuan itu kehehehehe.

Betewe, saya ngayalin bagian Vkook pas liat foto-foto mereka di Summer Package in Dubai. Lutjuuuu beneran kayak kakak adek yang lagi liburan gituu~

Eh iya, Jim, balik kerja coba bawain martabak buat Yoongi untuk mencegah kamu disembur omelan macan ngamuk *grin*


	4. Chapter 4

WELCOME BABY

BTS fafiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[4] SWEET, SWEETY

"Mochiiii!"

"Apa kudaaaa?"

Jimin yang baru saja tiba di kantornya, belum menaruh tas dan melepas jasnya sama sekali itu disambut teriakan dari rekannya. Jung Hoseok, pria yang dipanggilnya kuda itu memberengut dengan wajah sekusut rambutnya.

"Flashdiskku hilang."

"Ai! Kau menyalahkan aku, begitu? Aku yang baru datang ini tahu apa?" kata Jimin sinis.

"Kok kau marah padaku? Aku salah apa? Aku 'kan hanya bilang flashdiskku hilang." Hoseok ganti ekspresi jadi bingung. Jimin dibuatnya sadar kalau dia sudah seperti kerasukan istrinya yang galak itu. Kenapa juga bisa-bisanya Jimin yang terkenal ramah, baik hati, dan suka tebar senyum teduh di kantor itu mendadak jadi gahar?

"Maaf." cuma itu saja yang dia katakan. Jimin membenahi diri dan kemudian duduk di kursinya. "Kalau hilang ya cari sampai ketemu."

"Setidaknya kau membantu begitu." cibir Hoseok. Dia juga merasa aneh pada Jimin yang ketus. Mengingatkannya pada Yoongi, mantan pacarnya semasa SMU yang sekarang jadi istri Jimin. Ah, Hoseok jadi kangen pada si cantik itu. "Jim, bagaimana kabar Yoongi?"

Jimin yang baru saja menyalakan komputernya itu menoleh pada Hoseok yang berdiri dengan santai sampingnya. Dia tiba-tiba terkikik dan Hoseok merasa benar-benar ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu. Dia sakit atau salah makan?

"Lihat ini, tadi subuh tetanggaku menitipkan anak-anaknya di rumahku, dan aku biarkan anak-anak itu tidur dengan Yoongi. Lucu ya?" Jimin dengan cepat membuka-buka galeri foto di ponselnya dan menunjukkan pada Hoseok foto yang sempat dia ambil diam-diam. Di foto itu Yoongi dan dua anak Seokjin tampak tidur dengan saling memeluk. "Senang rasanya membayangan kalau nantinya aku bisa punya banyak anak dan melihat mereka yang tidur damai seperti ini."

Wajah Jimin berseri-seri. Hoseok sedikit iri sebetulnya. Sejak putus dari Yoongi, sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah pacaran lagi. Percaya tidak kalau _first love never die_? Ya mungkin seperti itulah yang Hoseok rasakan. Tapi dia juga tidak sampai sejauh itu 'sih. Hanya terkadang merasa kurang banyak berdoa supaya diberikan lagi bidadari cantik untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Dia harus lebih rajin ke gereja, mungkin.

"Jim."

"Ya?" Jimin menjawab tanpa menoleh, masih asyik memandangi foto-foto Yoongi—hasil curian—di ponselnya.

"Flashdiskku hilang..."

.

Jimin tengah menikmati makan siangnya di kantin. Hoseok yang juga makan bersamanya itu terlihat lahap sekali seperti orang kelaparan. Mungkin efek dari suksesnya presentasi laki-laki itu di rapat tadi. Flashdisknya yang hilang itu pun ternyata ada di tasnya sendiri, hanya terselip di fileholdernya. Si bodoh satu itu...

"Mochii ponselmu _nyala, '_ tuh."

Jimin menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dia tersenyum sedikit ketika memandang lockscreennya yang menampakkan foto Yoongi. Yang ini diambilnya bukan hasil curian, melainkan foto hasil _selca_ Yoongi sendiri.

Ada _chat_ dari Yoongi.

 _ **Mamanya Jihoon:**_ _aku pusing, anak-anak ini tidak bisa diatur_

Jimin tertawa. Lantas mengetikkan balasannya.

 _ **Papanya Jihoon:**_ _atur sampai bisa_

Dia terkikik lagi setelah menekan _send._ Lumayan untuk mengerjai Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba jadi tak ramah di _chat._

 _ **Mamanya Jihoon:**_ _*Flip table* aku ingin mengembalikan anak-anak ini ke rumahnya biar mereka urus diri mereka sendiri_

 _ **Papanya Jihoon:**_ _boleh, aku telpon Seokjin ya?_

Setelah tertera tanda bahwa pesan itu dibaca, Yoongi menelpon. Astaga, dia memang tak akan membiarkan Jimin berbicara dengan Seokjin di telpon sama sekali.

"Halo? Apa sayaang?"

Jimin melihat Hoseok yang mendecih iri. Dia menaik-turunkan alisnya seolah menang dari lelaki yang sedang menyeruput jus stroberinya itu.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi bukan percakapan layaknya orang yang sedang bertelpon, melainkan Jimin yang menempelkan ponsel di telinganya, makan dengan tenang dan tak bicara apa-apa kecuali menggumam dan mengangguk sesekali. Hoseok jadi penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Hoseok selesai Jimin memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Ih, mau tahu saja kau." Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya dan Hoseok mencubit tangannya hingga ia menjerit. "Sakit tahu!"

"Aku tebak Yoongi sedang marah. Dari tadi kau seperti sedang mendengarkan omelannya."

"Memang." Jimin menggendikkan bahu. "Dia _ngomel_ gara-gara aku berniat menelpon Seokjin, Yoongi tidak suka aku dekat dengannya."

"Seokjin? Siapa?" Hoseok berhenti makan hanya karena penasaran. "Ai! Jangan-jangan kau punya selingkuhan?!" tuduhnya.

Jimin hanya tergelak.

"Tidak 'lah! Seokjin itu ibunya anak-anak yang dititipkan di rumahku itu!" dia sakit perut mendengar tuduhan Hoseok. Secantik apapun Seokjin, sebaik apapun dia, seimut apapun, tetap Jimin tidak akan meninggalkan Yoongi untuk berselingkuh dengannya. Berselingkuh dengan tetangga sendiri? Yang suaminya pernah menang adu tinju _underground_? _Hell no._ Jimin tidak mau mati muda. Anaknya saja belum lahir. Yoongi jadi janda 'kan bahaya. Nanti Hoseok mengejarnya kembali.

"Kukira..." cemberutnya. Hoseok melanjutkan makannya lagi. Tinggal _pudding_ susu yang tersisa di nampannya. "Kalau kau punya teman yang cantik kenalkan padaku, kenapa..."

"Seokjin cantik 'kok. Tapi sebelum kau mengenalnya, naik ring tinju dulu dan lawan suaminya sana."

Kasihanilah Hoseok yang malang.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

"Sayang aku pulaang..."

Jimin membuka pintu. Tidak ada yang menyahut sama sekali. Dia celingak-celinguk mencari Yoongi. Kedatangannya sama sekali tidak disambut. Ke mana dia? Anak-anak juga di mana? Padahal ini baru jam 6 sore tapi keadaan rumah sepi sekali.

Jimin yang menenteng kantung berisi makanan pesanan Yoongi itu melenggang ke ruang tengah begitu telinganya sayup mendengar suara televisi.

"Astaga."

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika menemukan ruangan itu sudah kacau balau seperti kapal pecah dengan banyak barang tergeletak di lantai. Belum lagi toples kue terbuka dan bungkus snack di mana-mana.

"Yoong—" yang tadinya Jimin mengira Yoongi hanya sedang bersantai, menemukan bahwa lelaki cantik itu tengah tidur dalam duduknya di sofa dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang bergelung di kanan-kirinya. Jimin tentu tak berani membangunkan. Tapi ternyata tanpa dibangunkanpun Yoongi malah bangun sendiri.

"Jiminnie?" panggilnya setengah sadar. "Sudah pulang?"

"Iya." Jimin mendekati Yoongi setelah menaruh kantung makanannya di atas meja. Dia berjongkok di depan istrinya lalu mengelus-elus perutnya singkat. "Kau kelelahan ya? Sampai tidur di sofa begini."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Dia melonggarkan dekapannya ketika Taehyung bergerak menyembunyikan wajah di ketiaknya.

"Mereka benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Aku salut pada Seokjin." kekeh Yoongi pelan. Sedikit-sedikit dia mengerti bagaimana Seokjin harus bersabar mengurus dua anaknya yang aktif ini, sabarnya seorang ibu yang penuh kasih. Makanya Taehyung dan Jungkook sayang sekali pada ibu mereka.

"Oh ya, aku bawa makanan pesananmu."

"Aaahh mana?" Yoongi berbinar.

Jimin mengeluarkan empat boks kecil dari kantung plastiknya. Yoongi ingin sekali _mango sticky rice_ katanya. Kebetulan di dekat kantor Jimin ada restoran khas Thailand jadi ia tidak perlu repot mencari kesana-kemari demi memenuhi permintaan istrinya.

"Satu untukmu, satu untukku, satu untuk Taehyung dan satu untuk Jungkook." tutur Jimin. "Bangunkan mereka, sayang."

Yoongi mengiyakan. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian untuk membangunkan mereka. Anak-anak itu pasti akan senang melihat makanan manis yang Jimin bawa.

"Nghh... apa _Mommy_?" Yoongi tersenyum geli mendengar Taehyung yang memanggilnya seperti itu, mungkin dia tak sadar kalau bukan ibunya yang membangunkan.

"Ayo bangun, Jiminnie bawa makanan enak untuk kita."

"Makanan?" yang menyahut malah Jungkook. Anak ini benar-benar terbuat dari cetakan Seokjin, ibunya suka makanan, anaknya juga.

"Iya sayang. Ada buah mangga dan _sticky rice_ yang enak untuk kalian, mau makan sekarang tidak?"

"Mauuu!" seru keduanya.

Uh, Jimin semakin gemas saja pada mereka bertiga. Mungkin dia akan meminjam Jungkook dan Taehyung sekali-kali untuk menginap lagi di rumahnya. Mereka lucu.

.

Aneh memang, mereka makan _mango sticky rice_ dulu baru makan malam. _Dessert_ dulu baru makanan utama. Tapi tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Termasuk menu makan malam yang hanya berupa _omurice._ Yoongi sudah terlalu lelah untuk memasak jadi ia memilih menu yang mudah dan praktis saja. Setelah makan, masih ada pekerjaan yang menanti untuk diselesaikan; membereskan kekacauan. Ini bagian Jimin. Dia juga lelah, tapi dia melakukannya hanya untuk menghindari Yoongi yang mulai mengomel lagi.

Jam 9 malam, Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah tidur. Kali ini bukan lagi di kamar Yoongi melainkan di kamar kosong di lantai atas. Mereka tidur dengan cepat setelah mandi air hangat.

Sekarang, Jimin bisa bersantai. Dia duduk dan merentangkan tangannya di sandaran sofa. Diambilnya _remote_ tivi kemudian dia mengganti _channel_ anak-anak bekas tontonan dua bocah itu. Kebetulan malam ini ada siaran ulang pertandingan sepakbola yang tak sempat Jimin tonton kemarin.

"Jiminnie kau tidak tidur?"

Terdengar suara Yoongi yang baru keluar dari kamar, baru berganti pakaian setelah mandi. Dia mandi paling akhir karena—waktu yang dihabiskannya di kamar mandi lamanya diatas rata-rata.

"Nanti." jawab Jimin sekenanya. "Eh, gol!" dia tidak teriak kencang seperti biasa, malah memekik kecil atas selebrasinya. Beberapa detik kemudian Jimin menoleh lagi. Barusan dia tidak benar-benar memandang istrinya ketika bicara, dan baru lah dia sadar kalau ada yang berbeda dari Yoongi.

Dia memandang Yoongi dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas.

"Apa?"

Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia hanya terlalu terpesona pada penampilan Yoongi yang tak biasa. Sejak hamil istrinya itu lebih suka pakaian longgar _oversize,_ tapi malam ini Yoongi mengenakan _sweater_ hitam yang pas sekali mencetak tubuhnya dan perut besar itu. Entah mengapa dia terlihat seksi dengan siluet badan berisinya.

Gulp! Jimn terang-terangan menelan ludah.

"Pasti kau sedang berpikiran kotor, iya 'kan?"

" _Aniya!"_ bantahnya.

Dia melanjutkan acara nonton bolanya itu dengan cuek. Tiba-tiba Yoongi mendekat dan tahu-tahu sudah duduk di pangkuannya.

."Hngh—Ya Tuhan, kau ringan sekali rupanya."

"Terimakasih pujiannya. Oh ya, ganti channelnya, aku ingin _nonton_ acara musik." titah Yoongi seenaknya. Jimin hanya bisa pasrah acara _nonton_ bolanya dimonopoli sang istri.

Yoongi yang dulu berat badannya hanya 59 kilo sekarang naik drastis jadi 77 kilo. Lebih berat dari badan Jimin sendiri. Yoongi yang dulu mungil dan punya banyak spasi untuk bergelung dipangkuan Jimin sekarang hanya bisa bersandar saja. Punggung bertemu dada. Kepala Jimin yang jadi sandaran. Juga tangan lelaki oranye itu di atas perutnya. Sesekali tangannya mengarahkan tangan sang suami bergerak memutar—mengelus bukit berbalut _sweater_ rajutan itu. Cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis mereka bertemu dan bersinggungan. Tangan Yoongi merasakan kulit Jimin yang kasar tapi hangat. Nyaman sekali. Apalagi Jimin menggumamkan nada-nada dari lagu populer yang diputar di televisi itu dengan suaranya yang merdu.

"Yoongi." panggilnya di sela _bridge_ lagu itu.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu anak kita akan mirip siapa? Aku, kau, atau kita?"

"Akan lebih bagus kalau dia mirip aku. Mirip aku persis, bukan hanya wajah tapi semuanya. Aku akan sangat bangga nanti." ucap Yoongi percaya diri.

"Ei, masa tidak ada yang tersisa untukku? Setidaknya harus ada yang mirip aku. Kita 'kan membuatnya berdua, bukan kau seorang—mh!" kata-kata kotor Jimin membuat Yoongi tanpa basa-basi menjepit bibir tebal itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku mau Jihoon mirip denganku. Titik."

"Ya terserahlah... kau tidak romantis."

Seucap titik sebenarnya menyembunyikan koma. Sebab Yoongi tentulah ingin anaknya punya kebaikan hati seperti Jimin, ia ingin anaknya menjadi seorang penyayang, yang bertanggung jawab, yang jago menyanyi, yang selalu tersenyum dengan tulus. Ia selalu berdoa supaya sisi ini menurun pada anaknya kelak. Karena Jimin yang berisik dan kurang ajar itu sebenarnya hanyalah Jimin yang main-main. Pribadi Jimin yang sesungguhnya adalah seseorang yang berhasil membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta berkali-kali, bahkan setelah mereka menikah.

Memikirkan hari di mana Jimin melamarnya di tepi pantai membuat Yoongi merona. Tentang bagaimana si bodoh itu menyembunyikan kotak cincin dalam istana pasir yang malah tergerus ombak dan ia panik sejadi-jadinya hingga ia langsung masuk ke air tanpa banyak berpikir. Tipe orang yang melakukan tindakan spontan memang. Untungnya ia dapat kotak beludru yang tersangkut alga itu kembali, dan acara lamar-melamar romantis ala sinetronnya gagal total. Dia dengan kesalnya, dengan rambut dan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, dan dengan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih langsung menyematkan satu cincin perak berkilau di jari manis Yoongi. Barulah permintaan itu diucapkannya. Dasar si perusak momen. Perusak suasana. Yoongi menangis bukan karena terharu saja, tapi juga kesal dan merasa ini terlalu menggelikan. Permintaan itu dijawabnya dengan makian dan ceramah panjang, tapi akhirnya ya dia terima lamaran itu dengan senang hati. Lamaran dari Jimin yang bicara sengau karena hidungnya tersumbat.

"Hei apa yang kau tertawakan?" Jimin menjawil pipi gembil itu pelan. Dia mencubitinya gemas sampai Yoongi lah yang menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak tertawa."

"Bohong. Dasar _tsundere."_

"Siapa yang kau sebut _tsundereeee_?"

Yoongi sedikit memiringkan badannya dan menyeruduk Jimin tiba-tiba. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu lelaki itu. Dikecupnya lah pipi sang suami lama. Dia terlalu mencintai Jimin.

"Jihoon mamamu jadi aneh begini!" Jimin mengadu. Dia balas menangkup bahu Yoongi erat.

Yoongi sendiri sebetulnya ingin merubah posisi menghadap Jimin tapi tak bisa ia lakukan karena takut bayinya terhimpit. Kadang ia kagum, bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa perutnya membesar dari hari ke hari, dari bulan ke bulan. Bagaimana bisa ada bayi yang hidup di sana. Pengalaman pertamanya menjadi calon ibu memang ajaib.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

CONTINUED

Yah.. sekali-sekali pasangan tukang ribut ini harus dapet waktu buat mesra-mesraan 'kan? Hehehehehe.


	5. Chapter 5

WELCOME BABY

BTS fafiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[5] JEALOUSY

Pagi ini agak berbeda dari kemarin. Yoongi si pemalas itu malah sudah bangun sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Sebaliknya dengan Jimin yang teronggok di kasur seperti orang mati. Mungkin dia terlalu capek meladeni Yoongi yang semalam suntuk minta dipijat lah, dielus lah, dinyanyikan lagu lah. Belum lagi Jungkook yang tengah malam tiba-tiba menagis karena ingat ibunya. Yoongi yang sudah tidak sanggup naik tangga dan bolak-balik lantai atas ke bawah atau dari lantai bawah ke atas itu menyerahkan urusan ini sepenuhnya pada Jimin. Suruh siapa menaruh anak-anak itu di kamar atas? Jadi susah, 'kan. Tapi Yoongi juga tidak sadar kalau kemarin dia lah yang protes saat anak-anak itu tidur di kamarnya. Jadi salah siapa?

"Jimin, kau tidak mau bangun? Kerja sana..."

"Libur dulu, ah. Malas."

"Heh, kalau kau bolos dan gajimu dipotong 'kan kau juga yang mengomel padaku."

Jimin mendongak sedikit. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Dia menggumam risih.

"Lima meniiit saja. Lima menit lagi aku akan bangun." dia memohon. Bukannya bangun, malah menempelkan kepalanya lagi ke bantal dan menaruh tangannya di paha Yoongi.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, dasar mesum!" Yoongi menepis tangan yang mengelus-elus pahanya itu dengan kasar. Tambah satu pukulan di bahu Jimin. Lelaki itu mengaduh karena pukulan Yoongi cukup keras. Sejak hamil istrinya itu punya tenaga berkali lipat dari biasa. "Pagi-pagi sudah bikin kesal saja."

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah menyiksaku begini. Kurang sabar apa aku padamu? Hih, dasar macan betina!" umpat Jimin sambil _ngeloyor_ pergi ke kamar mandi—dan secepat kilat berlari saat Yoongi mengancam akan memparnya dengan jam weker.

.

"Tut, tut, tuuuut... ada kereta mau lewaaatttt... aaaaa"

"Aaaaa—"

"—amm..."

"Jiminnieeee! Taetae mau sosisnyaaaa! Itu punya Taetae!"

Yoongi hanya mendelik malas tanpa merespon saat melihat Jimin yang mengerjai Taehyung dengan pura-pura hendak menyuapinya padahal sosis yang ia tusuk di garpunya itu malah dia makan sendiri. Setelah Taehyung merebutnya dari tangan Jimin akhirnya anak itu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Pipinya menggembung lucu saat ia masukkan sosis itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sementara Jungkook makan dengan tenang, disuapi Yoongi. Awalnya si kecil ini yang ingin makan disuapi, tapi kakaknya malah ikut-ikutan. Untung saja Taehyung mau disuapi Jimin jadi Yoongi tidak perlu repot menyuapi dua anak itu sekaligus. Hah... capek memang mengurus anak-anak. Semoga saja dia tidak serepot ini setelah Jihoon lahir.

"Simba, kalau sosis dan telurmu kutaruh saus kamu berani makan tidak?" tantang Jimin.

"Berani! Saus apa? Saus merah? Saus kuning?" bocah berambut _creamy ash_ yang dipanggil Simba itu menjawab tantangan Jimin dengan berani.

"Saus kuning itu apa?" tanya Jungkook polos.

"Ih masa Kookie tidak tahu, _Daddy_ 'kan suka makan _hotdog_ pakai saus kuning!" kata Taehyung. Padahal tadi Jungkook bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Maksudnya _mustard_?" ucap Yoongi.

"Mus—apa?" beo Jungkook tapi tak paham.

" _Mus-tard."_

"Iih Yoongi ngomongnya seperti _Mommy,_ Kookie tidak mengerti." bibir bocah itu mengerucut. Ibunya memang suka bicara bahasa Inggris padanya supaya Jungkook bisa menguasai bahasa itu sejak dini. Tapi sepertinya Jungkook tidak begitu suka.

"Jiminnie, Jiminnie mau kemana pakai dasi begini?" Taehyung menarik ujung dasi Jimin dan menjadikannya kumis paslu.

"Mau kerja. Taetae mau ikut?"

"Ikuuuutttt! Boleh 'kan, boleh?"

"Taetae mau kemana, jangan tinggalkan Kookie..." sang adik merengek.

"Kookie juga mau ikut pergi ke kantor bersama Jiminnie? Jiminnie, Kookie, _sama_ Taehyung nanti naik mobil brmm-brmm ke sana." ucap Jimin sambil memeragakan stirnya yang dipegang.

"Mau ikuutt..." Jungkook melompat-lompat di kusinya tidak sabaran. "Yoongi ikut juga yaaa?"

Yoongi menggeleng cuek.

"Aku mau di rumah saja, kalau kamu dan kakakmu mau ikut Jiminnie ya silakan." malah untung bagi Yoongi karena dia tidak perlu mendengar lengkingan teriakan Jungkook dan ocehan Taehyung seharian kalau memang mereka ikut dengan Jimin. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa mereka ikut ke kantormu?"

"Ada penitipan anak di dalam kantor 'kok. Kadang ada juga yang membawa anak mereka dan dititipkan di sana. Lumayan, mereka dapat tempat bermain dan ada _sitter_ yang menjaganya juga."

Yoongi hanya ber-oh ria. Ya sudah, kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Dia tersenyum miring memikirkan kesendiriannya di rumah akan jadi sangat menyenangkan. Ahh, akhirnya bisa tidur seharian.

.

Awalnya memang Yoongi benar-benar bebas di rumah itu tanpa siapa pun selain dirinya. Bisa tidur-tiduran, makan, dan _nonton_ seenak hati. Tapi agaknya dia merasa kesepian juga. Apalagi ketika ingin tangan Jimin mengelus perutnya. Kalau sudah begini, Yoongi mengakui kau dia rindu pada si kepala oranye itu.

Melirik jam di dinding, ada waktu 3 jam sampai istirahat siang. Sepertinya datang ke kantor Jimin dan membawakannya makanan adalah ide bagus. Akhirnya Yoongi beranjak dari kasur menuju dapur untuk memasak.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Jimin yang telah menyelesaikan satu berkas pekerjaannya meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Perutnya sudah keroncongan dan minta diisi. Sudah waktunya makan siang juga. Mau mengajak Hoseok ke kantin, lelaki itu tidak ada di mejanya. Dia pasti masih sibuk di divisi sebelah.

Ponselnya bergetar, Jimin meraihnya dan membaca sebuah pesan dari sang istri.

 _ **Mamanya Jihoon:**_ _Jiminnie, nanti tidak usah beli makan siang, aku membawa bekal untukmu dan Seokjin-Seokjin kecil._

Cara Yoongi menyebut Jungkook dan Taehyung itu lucu, Jimin sampai tertawa dibuatnya.

 _ **Papanya Jihoon:**_ _Kau datang ke kantorku? Sendirian? Naik apa?_

 _ **Mamanya Jihoon:**_ _Taksi._

Kalau bicara saja panjang lebar, urusan balas-membalas _chat_ Yoongi paling irit.

 _ **Papanya Jihoon:**_ _beritahu aku kalau kau sudah sampai. Aku akan menjemput Seokjin-Seokjin kecilku di penitipan._

 _Send_. Jimin tersenyum senang. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya untuk menjemput dua bocah kecil itu di lantai bawah. Dia tak tahu kalau yang di sana mendecih sebal saat membaca 'Seokjin-Seokjin kecilku' itu. Yang jadi istrinya itu Seokjin apa Yoongi sebenarnya?

.

"Yoongiiiieee!" Jungkook dan Taehyung berlari, mereka duluan sampai pada Yoongi dan mendapat usakan gemas di kepala keduanya. Yoongi baru saja akan bertanya di mana Jimin, ternyata lak-laki itu—

"Sayaaaangg!"—berlari dengan tidak elitnya dan menerjang istri tercintanya. Dia amat senang Yoongi mau jauh-jauh datang ke kantornya hanya untuk mengantar bekal makan siang. Ahh, keromantisan Yoongi yang kadang-kadang itu memang patut disyukuri.

"Lepas, ah! _Bikin_ malu saja kau ini!" Yoongi yang risih kemudian memaksa suaminya untuk melepaskan rangkulannya itu.

"Yoongi bawa apa?"

"Yoongi bawa makan siang buat Taetae ya?"

"Yoongi bawa makan siangnya buat aku, bweee..." dua anak itu berseru ribut, tapi Jimin bukannya membuat mereka diam malah memanas-manasi.

"Iiihhh! Jiminnie pelit! Kookie benci Jiminnie!"

"Yoongi, katakan kalau Jiminnie bohooongg!" Taehyung dan Jungkook memukuli Jimin dengan kesalnya.

"Aduuhh! Jangan pukuli akuuu! Kalian diajari siapa 'sih?!" salah siapa membuat anak-anak itu marah? Salah Jimin sendiri tentunya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan tidak peduli meski suaminya masih dianiaya oleh bocah-bocah itu. "Yoongi tolong akuuu!"

Akhirnya Yoongi menarik tangan salah satu dari kedua bocah itu. Taehyung yang kena. Dia mendudukkannya di kursi, kemudian menggapai-gapai tangannya supaya Jungkook juga mau ikut duduk.

"Kalian makan dulu, nanti kalau sudah kenyang baru bisa pukul Jimin lagi dengan lebih kencang."

Jimin melotot horor. Bisa-bisanya istrinya itu menyesatkan dua anak yang masih polos seperti mereka.

"Ya sudah ayo makan, Kookie lapaarr!"

Mereka pun membuka kotak nasi yang sudah Yoongi sodorkan di depan masing-masing. Punya Jimin paling besar dan membuat dua anak itu iri. Mau bagaimana lagi, makannya Jimin itu porsi orang yang habis kerja kasar di proyek bangunan. Dia makan banyak sekali.

Yoongi yang tidak mau ikut makan karena merasa belum lapar akhirnya menerima sekotak jus yang dibelikan Jimin untuknya. Daripada bengong? Menyeruput jus melon dingin lebih baik 'kan?

Jimin merogoh saku ketika dirasa ponselnya bergetar. Ah, dia tak mengharapkan orang ini __sama sekali.

 _ **Angel Hope :**_ _Mochi kau di mana? Makan siang malah meninggalkan aku._

 _ **Papanya Jihoon:**_ _di kantin._

 _ **Angel Hope :**_ _aku ke sana ya!_

Jimin cuek-cuek saja saat _chat_ terakhirnya belum dibaca Hoseok. Dia kirim pesan kalau si kuda itu tidak usah menyusul dan menyuruhnya makan sendiri saja. Jimin tidak mau diganggu. Jarang Yoongi bisa menemaninya makan siang di kantor. Momen begini mana mau dirusak oleh kedatangan Hoseok si mantan pacar Yoongi?

Sementara di lain tempat, Hoseok memutuskan untuk menyusul Jimin ke kantin. Seenaknya saja meninggalkannya tanpa bicara apa-apa begitu. Tidak biasanya.

"Jiminnie!"

Jimin baru saja hendak menyuap nasi, tapi suara cempreng Hoseok menggema. Laki-laki itu sedikit berlari tak jelas menghampirinya, tapi berhenti beberapa langkah dari tempat Jimin duduk.

"S-Suga?" tanyanya kaget. Dia menunjuk Yoongi yang tengah duduk di spasi dekat jendela.

"Hope?" yang dilakukan Yoongi sama saja.

Jimin celingak celinguk. Sementara dua bocah yang sudah bertemu nasi kepal dan lauknya yang dibentuk menyerupai karakter kartun itu tidak acuh pada masamnya muka Jimin. Apa-apaan panggilan barusan itu? Suga? Hope?

.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya kita tidak bertemu."

"Iya, Hope-ah. Kau kemana saja?"

"Ada saja, hehehehe."

Kecanggungan ala-ala adegan drama itu membuat Jimin sedikit hilang selera. Tapi daripada melihat reuni mantan pacar itu lebih baik ia habiskan makanannya.

"Sedang hamil begitu kau makin cantik saja, ya Suga."

"Idih, apa-apaan kau ini. Aku gendut begini kau bilang cantik."

"Serius, kau kelihatan lebih cerah dan bahagia."

Yoongi hanya terkekeh malu. Dia memutar-mutar sedotan jusnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Jimin yang sibuk makan dan menyuapi Jungkook serta Taehyung itu sesekali melirik ke belakang, curi-curi dengar juga. Kenapa 'sih Yoongi sok malu-malu begitu? Biasanya juga mulutnya dipakai mengomel dan tangannya dipakai memukul kalau di rumah. Kenapa di depan Hoseok dia bersikap manis? Belum lagi Hoseok yang gugup-gugup begitu. Jimin mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana pun meski Hoseok sahabatnya, dia juga mantan pacar Yoongi. Kalau ada cemburu, wajar 'lah...

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin main ke rumahmu 'dong, boleh tidak?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi kami punya anjing galak yang suka menggigit."

"Jimin, kau punya anjing? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?" Hoseok langsung minta konfirmasi pada Jimin. Lelaki yang mulutnya penuh nasi itu menoleh dengan bingung. Apa? Anjing? Sejak kapan dia dan Yoongi memelihara anjing?

"Hanjing hapaa?" ucapnya tak jelas.

"Yoongi bilang kalian pelihara anjing? Galak pula."

Jimin merengut berpikir. Akhirnya ia punya jawaban.

"Maksudmu anjingnya itu Yoongi mungkin?"

"Kok aku?!" pekik Yoongi tidak terima.

"Hei Hoseok, kau tidak tahu saja dia di rumah bagaimana. Mungkin waktu kalian masih muda dia tidak separah sekarang."

"Apanya?!"

"Tuh 'kan..." ucap Jimin cuek.

Hoseok bingung setengah mati. Astaga. Yoongi yang manis-manis manja itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi galak begini hanya dengan bicara sebentar pada Jimin?

"Err... kalau kalian bertengkar, bukan salahku ya." Hoseok angat tangan.

Yoongi mengernyit sebal pada suaminya itu. Tadinya ia ingin bilang kalau Jimin lah si anjing galak yang suka menggigit itu. Harusnya Jimin peka kalau itu berarti sebuah pernghargaan karena Hoseok masih harus melangkahi Jimin dulu untuk mendekatinya. Tapi apa daya, suaminya yang pikirannya dangkal itu terlalu payah untuk mengerti.

"Yoongi apa kau mau aku memukul Jimin untukmu?" tawar Hoseok melihat Yoongi yang sudah ta berselera untuk bicara lagi pada suaminya.

"Tidak usah. Itu biar aku saja yang lakukan di rumah." tolaknya mentah-mentah. Ketus pula. Hoseok mengelus dada. Yoongi tetap _judes_ tapi benar kata Jimin, dulu dia tidak separah ini. Apa karena efek hamil saja? Bisa jadi.

"Sayang, terimakasih makanannya ya... aku sudah kenyang dan sebentar lagi waktu istirahat siangku habis." Jimin menutup kembali kotak nasinya, sekaligus milik Taehyung dan Jungkook. Anak-anak itu juga telah menghabiskan makanannya. "Pulanglah bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook. Aku akan mengantar kalian sampai ke bawah."

Yoongi mendengus. Iya, dia memang kemari hanya untuk mengantar makan siang, tapi sebetulnya juga ada alasan rindu pada suaminya itu. Sekarang waktunya sudah habis untuk berkunjung dan dia harus segera pulang.

Kemudian Yoongi berdiri, dibantu Jimin yang siaga di sampingnya. Hoseok yang melihatnya gemas sendiri. Cemburu 'sih tidak, hanya iri. Ingin rasanya segera menikah seperti Jimin.

"Ayo, Kook, Tae, kalian pulang sama Yoongi ya! Jiminnie masih harus kerja sampai sore nanti!"

"Taetae masih mau main di sini _sama_ Jiminnieee!"

"Kookie mau pulang, Taetae. Kookie ngantuk! Kasihan Yoongi juga ngantuk! Jihoon juga mau tidur!"

"Jihoon siapa?" celetuk Hoseok.

"Nama anakku... hehehehe."

"Oh iya, ya. Nama kontakmu juga _Papanya Jihoon,_ aku lupa." Jimin nyengir lebar. Hoseok mengangguk paham. Yoongi hanya mengurut dahinya. Si Jimin ini benar-benar memalukan...

 _...Welcome Baby..._

CONTINUED

Jadi yang jeles di sini siapa? Khehehehehe.

Saya sering ngobrol sama temen saya, terus muncullah teori absurd kalau Hosiki itu mantannya Yoongi. Abis, tiap liat Sope, si Yoongi bawaannya ketawa-ketiwi sok malu-malu kucing gitu. Apaan sih ini? Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa di antara mereka sebelum Yoongi ketemu Jimin. Jeng jeng jeng!

Belum lagi kalo liat Jihope, kadang emang mereka tuh deketnya asik, tapi apa cuma saya yang suka nangkep muka ogahnya Jimin tiap dipeluk Hosiki? Malah kadang dia mesem gitu. Aigoo. Ini juga yang jadi bahan obrolan absurd kita di kampus. Hoseok si mantan, dan Jimin si suami. Ay, konsep macam apa ini hahahahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

WELCOME BABY

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[6] ANGRY JIMIN

Jungkook dan Taehyung tengah asyik bermain ayunan. Sesekali saat ayunannya berhenti, mereka melangkah mundur sampai berjinjit, berdiri tinggi-tinggi dan kemudian menghempaskan diri hingga ayunan itu bergerak lagi dengan kencang. Jungkook yang takut tak mau membuka matanya sama sekali, sementara Taehyung tertawa-tawa. Mungkin yang satu suka tantangan, yang satu tidak. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, semakin kencang ayunan itu bergerak, bukankah akan semakin membuat pusing?

Yang Yoongi cemaskan, repot kalau salah satu dari mereka muntah. Mereka baru makan siang dan langsung ingin main. Bosan di dalam rumah akhirnya ayunan jadi tujuan. Yoongi hanya duduk di tangga dan mengamati.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia ingin juga naik ayunan itu. Hanya kalau ada Jimin. Karena hanya Jimin yang mau mendorong ayunannya dengan sukarela. Dua bcoah itu, Yoongi tak yakin sanggup mendorong ayunan dengan beban dirinya yang berbadan dua.

Tentang Jimin, Yoongi jadi ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Jimin pergi tanpa banyak bicara dan bercanda seperti biasa. Dia tidak minta kecup pamit atau apapun, hanya membangunkan Yoongi dan memintanya menjaga anak-anak. Satu yang benar-benar mencolok, dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

Semalam memang Yoongi dan Jimin sempat membicarakan tentang kehidupan percintaan masing-masing sebelum menikah, dan lama-lama bahasan itu jadi perang mulut seperti biasa. Tapi, Jimin nampak amat tidak suka ketika topiknya menyangkut Hoseok. Yoongi tentu _ngomel_ karena Jimin tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Namanya masa lalu, hanya sekadar cerita. Reaksi Jimin dinilainya berlebihan. Dia yang juga jadi kesal setelah memarahi lelaki itu kemudian pergi tidur duluan dan mengunci pintu kamar—melarang Jimin tidur bersamanya. Paginya, Jimin yang entah tidur di sofa atau di kamar atas bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook itu mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi untuk pamit bekerja. Itu saja.

Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah. Jangan-jangan Jimin benar-benar marah? Masalahnya, jika sudah begitu, dia tidak akan kembali jadi Jimin yang biasa dalam waktu dekat. Dia akan diam lama. Lama sekali.

"Yoongiee mau minummm..."

Yoongi yang sedang melamun itu sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari Taehyung sudah berada di depannya dengan dada naik turun dan pelipis yang berkeringat. Jungkook yang berlari menyusul, sempat tersandung dan jatuh, tapi untungnya dia masih bisa bangun sendiri dan tidak menangis.

"Yoongieee..." seru Taehyung. "Yoongi kenapa? Kok cemberut?"

"Tidak, aku tidak cemberut." Yoongi memajukan bibirnya seperti bebek, main-main supaya anak-anak itu percaya kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Yoongi bohoongg... Yoongi lagi sedih, ya?"

"Tidak, sedih kenapa?" Yoongi pura-pura bersikap _judes_ seperti biasa. Dia memberikan Taehyung segelas sirup dingin dengan banyak es.

"Yoongieee..." Jungkook menhampirinya dan langsung menubrukkan diri di ujung lututnya. "Kookie juga mau minum..."

"Ini." satu gelas sirup lain Yoongi berikan pada bocah kecil itu. Jungkook mengernyit, mungkin esnya terlalu banyak hingga giginya sakit.

"Yoongi, apa Jiminie akan tidur di kamar kami lagi sekarang?" Yoongi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Pasti anak itu mengira kalau Jimin lah yang ingin tidur di sana semalam. Padahal dia yang mengusir lelaki itu.

"Kookie mau tidur sama Yoongi saja, tidur sama Jiminie sempiittt... badannya besar seperti Hulk."

"Kookie suka Hulk?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan topik.

"Kookie sukanya Iron Man!"

Yoongi bingung sebetulnya. Bagaimana kalau setelah Jimin pulang dia masih diam seperti tadi pagi? Bagaimana kalau anak-anak ini jadi takut? Bagaimana kalau...

Ah, pusing.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Jimin pulang terlambat, bahkan makan malamnya terlewat. Yoongi makan malam hanya bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook saja. Suaminya itu bahkan tak bicara apa-apa, tidak juga mengirim pesan hingga ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa Jimin pulang malam. Yoongi jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, apalagi saat disuruh makan, Jimin hanya menggeleng dan lebih memilih mandi. Dia jadi dingin sekali. Diamnya itu membuat Yoongi sedih. Sebegitu marahnya sampai ia tidak mau bicara?

Bahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook tak berani mendekati Jimin sama sekali. Karena dengan melihat wajahnya saja, anak-anak itu sudah takut. Akhirnya mereka naik ke kamar meski belum waktunya tidur. Tidak ada acara main dan _nonton_ televisi sebelum tidur.

Atmosfer yang tidak enak membuat Yoongi jadi ikut-ikutan diam. Dia duduk di sofa sendirian, menonton acara tivi yang sebetulnya tak dia suka. Pikirannya memang tidak tertuju pada layar itu, melainkan pada macam-macam hal yang membuat Jiminnya jadi seperti ini.

Ah... apa dia sudah keterlaluan pada Jimin? Pikir Yoongi.

Biasanya Jimin tidak begini, dia tidak pernah benar-benar marah bukan? Jimin yang penyayang itu bahkan tak pernah mendiamkannya sama sekali. Kalau dia kesal, dia bicara, bukannya diam.

Mungkin Yoongi terlalu larut berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri, ia jadi sakit kepala dan tanpa sadar menangis. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba jadi melankolis. Kenapa? Apa karena Jihoon juga lah sedihnya jadi dua kali lipat?

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka. Jimin pasti sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Yoongi buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan pura-pura menonton tivi dengan memegang _remote_ di tangannya, lantas mengganti-ganti _channel_ saat mendengar suara langkah Jimin yang mendekat.

Lelaki yang rambut oranyenya basah itu duduk di sampingnya. Yoongi pura-pura tak melihat dan menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ seolah dia belum menemukan siaran yang bagus.

Tapi, saat hendak mengganti _channel_ untuk yang kesekian kali, diasakannya tangan Jimin membelai kepalanya dengan pelan.

Yoongi pun menoleh. Jimin tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa?"

Yoongi diam sejenak. Mendengus, baru bicara.

"Kau mendiamkanku. Kau benar-benar marah padaku soal yang kemarin." kalimat terakhir itu bernada pernyataan, karena Yoongi merasa yakin begitu.

Dia tak menyangka Jimin akan melepaskan kekehnya kemudian.

"Aku tak marah padamu, sama sekali." gelengnya. Dia berkata dengan nada yang lembut sekali. Lantas dia belai lagi kepala istrinya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendiamkanku? Kau tidak bicara seharian. Saat kau pergi, bahkan saat kau pulang tadi. Kau bahkan tidak mau makan masakanku." keluh Yoongi.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah di kantor."

"Lalu yang tadi pagi?" Yoongi merasa tidak percaya pada alasan Jimin.

"Iya itu juga... pagi-pagi aku sudah dapat laporan dari orang lapangan. Mereka menelponku, dan, yah, otomatis membuatku marah sekali. Aku diminta turun ke lapangan juga untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu makanya aku tak bisa pulang cepat untuk makan malam denganmu. Aku terlalu lelah, dan salahnya aku tak sadar kalau aku sudah bersikap dingin padamu." Jimin menghela napas. "Maaf jika aku mendiamkanmu. Saat mandi tadi, aku berpikir banyak, aku sadar tak seharusnya aku begitu padamu. Kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah di kantor yang mencancurkan moodku itu. Kau tidak salah apa-apa."

"Hmm... jadi begitu..." Yoongi menunduk dan mengusap-usap ibu jarinya sendiri. "Kukira kau marah padaku..."

"Tidak... aku tidak marah padamu." Jimin menggenggam tangan itu.

Yoongi sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyum lega, tapi kelegaannya juga yang entah mengapa membuatnya ingin menangis lagi. Akhirnya, dia benar-benar menangis di depan Jimin tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Hiks... Jimin..."

"Yoongi, sayang, maafkan aku..." Jimin yang tak pernah tega melihat Yoongi menangis kemudian merangkul pundak sang istri dan memeluknya erat. Ia sangat merasa bersalah, dia kira Yoongi tidak akan sampai seperti ini. Seharusnya juga ia bisa mengontrol diri di depan Yoongi, setidaknya untuk pura-pura bersikap biasa meski ada hal yang terjadi di luar rumah. "Sudah, jangan menangis ya..."

"Aku juga tidak mau menangis—hiks, ini sangat memalukan..." Yoongi mengendurkan pelukan Jimin hanya untuk mengusap pipinya yang basah. Dia berpaling ketika Jimin yang menggantikannya menghapus jejak tangisannya. Saat matanya jatuh pada wajah itu, Jimin tersenyum teduh sekali.

"Iya, kau sangat memalukan, mana ada Yoongi si macan galak menangis seperti ini?" gurauan Jimin sukses mengundang senyum dari Yoongi yang kemudian memukul bahunya.

"Kau tidak bisa romantis sedikit apa? Menyebalkan."

"Aku memang menyebalkan tapi kau tetap saja mencintaiku 'kan?"

"Idih!" Yoongi menampar pelan pipi mochi suaminya. Jimin hanya terkekeh, tadinya Yoongi hendak melanjutkan penyiksaan itu tapi Jimin kemudian berkata;

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi, Park Yoongi, istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku." Jimin mengamit tangan yang telah memukul bahunya itu dan menciumnya lembut. "Aku tanya _sama_ Hoseok keapa dia memanggilmu Suga, dia bilang kau punya senyuman semanis gula. Dan, ya, dia benar. Senyumanmu lah yang membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Sekarang maukah kau berikan senyuman semanis gula itu padaku, Suga?"

Yoongi merengut, tapi ia merasa dadanya menghangat setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Pipinya merona, dan ia tak tahan lagi untuk benar-benar menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia tertawa dan menyungkurkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami.

Kata-kata Jimin yang tadi itu sungguh menggelitik, bukan lucu atau apa. Entahlah, Yoongi merasa gelenyar hangat itu mengisi dadanya. Dia memang mencintai Jimin, dan lelaki itu selalu bisa membuatnya luluh dengan mudahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Aku mencintaimu..." Jimin mencium pipi Yoongi lama, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang benar-benar ingin ia sampaikan pada istrinya itu.

"Jiminnie..."

"Ya?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan tidak lagi bersandar di bahu Jimin. Dia lurus menatap sang suami kemudian tangannya bergerak menangkup rahang tegas itu.

"Maafkan aku juga yang sudah salah paham padamu."

Jimin memegang dua tangan itu tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa..."

"Maafkan aku juga kalau aku sering kasar padamu... Maaf kalau aku suka marah-marah dan memukulmu..." Yoongi menekuk wajah mengingat perbuatannya sendiri.

"Ei, jangan cemberut begitu, barusan kau tersenyum begitu lebar kenapa sekarang senyuman gula itu hilang?"

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf..."

"Hei, ayo senyum lagi coba—"

Jimin yang hanya berniat menyentuh permukaan bibir itu untuk menarik lengkungannya tak sengaja mendaratkan ibu jarinya sedikit terlalu dalam hingga ujung jarinya menyentuh gigi dan bagian basah bibir Yoongi. Dia yang terkejut hanya diam, begitu pun Yoongi. Mereka saling menatap, sama-sama mendadak bisu.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Yoongi beralih dari wajah Jimin ke tangannya, menuntun ibu jari itu untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Yoongi mengulumnya.

Jimin masih diam, tapi entah bagaimana terdorong untuk memasukkan jarinya yang lain ke mulut kecil itu, menggantikan ibu jarinya yang ia tarik kembali. Dia mengirim telunjuknya pada kuluman Yoongi. Ditambah lagi dengan jari tengahnya.

Jimin meneguk ludah. Sial, Yoongi menghisap jarinya dengan santai tapi kenapa kelihatan sensual? Apa pikiran Jimin sudah telalu kotor? Ingin rasanya dia mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

"Yongs, sudah—"

Ia tak tahan untuk tidak melahap bibir merah seksi itu. Ditariklah kedua jarinya itu dan ia mencium bibir Yoongi yang sudah basah.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak beciuman mesra seperti ini. Terlalu banyak pertengkaran yang membuat masing-masing enggan untuk saling berbagi momen romantis. Jimin jelas sangat merindukan bibir Yoongi dan desahan panasnya setiap kali dia mengeksplorasi dengan gaya _french kiss toast_ favoritnya itu. Mungkin Yoongi juga sama, karena dia menerima permainan Jimin dengan sangat baik, menyambutnya dengan senang.

"Kookie 'kan sudah tahu kamar mandinya di mana, masa masih harus Taetae temani, 'sih?"

"Kookie 'kan takut... Kookie tidak mau pipis sendirian, Kookie ingin Taetae tunggu Kookie di kamar mandi..."

"Iiiih! Nanti biar Taetae bilang _Mommy_ kalau Kookie manja!"

"Kookie tidak manjaa!"

"Kookie manj—"

Dua bocah yang turun dari lantai atas itu berhenti di satu anak tangga terakhir. Mereka tertegun, dengan Taehyung yang melongo dan Jungkook yang menjerit keras—

"AAAAAA! YOONGI DAN JIMIN SEDANG APAAAA?!"—yang jeritannya seketika membuat ciuman panas sepasang suami istri itu terhenti dengan tidak elitnya. Yoongi mendorong Jimin jauh-jauh darinya dan buru-buru mengelap saliva yang berceceran di dagunya. Sementara Jimin? Muka melongonya sama persis dengan muka Taehyung.

"Ah... eng..." dia mencoba bicara tapi otaknya konslet.

Jungkook berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan menutup wajahnya. Taehyung masih setia berdiri di tangga. Jimin masih mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk dikatakannya pada bocah-bocah yang sudah melihat adegan dewasa tanpa sengaja itu. sementara Yoongi ingin sekali mengubur dirinya di halaman belakang saking malunya.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

CONTINUED

Ya gitu sih katanya kalau di rumah ada anak-anak waktu buat mesra-mesraan jadi kesita, harus pinter-pinter cari tempat hehehehehehehe *sok tau banget padahal masih jombs kaya Hosiki juga /eit malah curhat/ cariin jodoh yang kaya Jimin dong /eit malah curhat lagi*


	7. Chapter 7

WELCOME BABY

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[7] SELFCAM

Jungkook sedang tidur siang dengan lelapnya. Habis bermain dan makan, mungkin anak itu lelah dan kenyang. Dia tidur dengan lengan Yoongi sebagai sandarannya. Tidurnya lucu, dengan kedua tangan terkepal di depan bibir dan ia sepert sedang menggulum ibu jarinya.

Siang itu tidak ada acara main di luar. Jungkook dan Taehyung menurut saja ketika Yoongi menyuruh mereka main di dalam rumah, dia tak sanggup menemani anak-anak itu karena pinggangnya sakit. Akhirnya kamar Yoongi jadi tempat bermain. Di lantai banyak mainan berserakan, di ranjang pun tak jauh beda.

Suasana yang hening membuat Yoongi bisa bersantai, mengelus-elus rambut cokelat Jungkook yang lebat. Anak itu kalau diperhatikan wajahnya tampan sekali. Yoongi baru bisa mendapat kesempatan memandanginya sedekat dan seintim ini setelah beberapa hari pusing atas kasus ribut-ribut di rumahnya. Ternyata berdiam diri sambil mengagumi wajah seorang bocah kecil yang tertidur punya kepuasan tersendiri.

"Ssluurrpp." Yoongi sedikit kaget mendengar suara Jungkook. Tiba-tiba anak itu seperti sedang menahan air liurnya agar tidak keluar. Lucu, mimpi apa dia? Masa' mimpi makanan? Kan sudah kenyang?

Yoongi menjawil pipi gembil itu. Jungkook terlalu menggemaskan. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya, mengambil foto Jungkook dengan kamera depannya.

"Hmm..." dia bergumam, merasa foto bocah itu begitu lucu. Ketagihan, Yoongi mengarahkan lagi ponselnya untuk berswafoto. Kali ini dia menyertakan diri dengan tersenyum.

Yoongi terkekeh. Foto dengan Jungkook ini akan dia simpan karena hasilnya bagus.

"Yoongieeee..."

Taehyung masuk ke kamar setelah puas menuntaskan panggilan alamnya untuk pipis. Anak itu berjalan riang dan langsung melompat naik hingga kasur itu berguncang. Anehnya Jungkook sama sekali tidak terganggu. Tidurnya kuat sekali.

"Yoongi sedang apaa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa." jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

"Ihhhhh Yoongieee..." Taehyung sebal dengan jawaban cuek itu. Dia merangkak mendekat dan kemudian menaruh kepalanya di perut Yoongi. "Kalau tanya Jihoon, Jihoon pasti jawab."

"Jihoon sedang tidur..." tawa Yoongi yang melihat anak itu benar-benar menghadapkan wajahnya di sana. Sedikit geli memang.

"Kookie tidur, Jihoon tidur, semuanya saja tidur." dia sebal. Yoongi yang merasa Taehyung jadi menggemaskan ketika merajuk itu kemudian diam-diam mengarahkan ponselnya pada bocah itu dan memotretnya. Dari sudut yang dia ambil hanya nampak perut buncitnya dan kepala Taehyung yang tersungkur.

"Kamu kenapa tidak tidur juga? Memangnya tidak mengantuk?"

"Taetae tidak mengantuk... Taetae tidak mau tidur, bosan..." justru orang lain akan tidur karena bosan, dia malah bosan kalau harus tidur. Aneh. Dasar anak-anak, sulit dimengerti kadang.

"Yoongi apa itu?"

Ponsel Yoongi berdering. Bukan ada telpon atau pesan masuk, melainkan panggilan _video call_ dari Seokjin. Tertulis _Pinkeu Pinkeu_ di layar. Yoongi menamai kontak lelaki itu denga warna favorit Seokjin memang. Itu karena setiap dia ingat Seokjin, ingat juga pada warna pink.

"Tae, kau ingin _video call_ dengan ibumu tidak?"

" _Mommy_ telpon?"

"Cepat angkat." Yoongi menyodorkan ponsel yang tombol hijaunya sudah dia tekan itu pada Taehyung. Saat tersambung, ponsel itu ada di tengah-tengah kaki Taehyung yang terjulur di kasur.

" _Yak, Park Yoongi apa ini?!"_ pekik Seokjin dari _line_ seberang.

Yoongi mendecak dan langsung mengarahkan Taehyung untuk mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan kamera ponsel itu ke wajahnya.

" _Mommyyy_!"

" _Eeh? Taetae?"_ Seokjin terlihat terkejut karena Taehyung yang ada di kamera. _"Honeeey, how are you my lion? I miss you so baad..."_

" _I... miss you too..."_ ucap Taehyung yang masih belum fasih berbahasa Inggris itu. Dia sedikit terbata.

" _What are you doing now, honey? Where's my little rabbit?"_

" _Now..._ Kookie _is sleeping with_ Yoongi, _Mommy."_ tiap katanya dia pikirkan dulu, jadilah bicaranya agak lambat. Yoongi hanya tersenyum memerhatikan.

Taehyung melemparkan diri ke bantal, ponsel yang dipegangnya sempat lepas dari pegangan tapi kemudian dia mengambilnya lagi dengan cepat, untungnya _video call_ dengan Seokjin masih tersambung.

"Yoongi _say somethinggg..."_ pinta Taehyung yang mengarahkan kamera itu pada Yoongi juga.

" _Something."_ jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Aaaaayyy Yoongiieeee!" teriak Taehyung kesal. Yoongi tertawa. Di layar nampak Seokjin juga sedang tertawa, suaranya seperti kaca yang dilap. Lalu ponsel itu diberikan Taehyung pada Yoongi. Sekarang dia yang memegang, Taehyung bersandar di bahunya rapat supaya tetap terlihat di kamera.

" _Yoongi how are youuu...?"_

"Jangan sok-sokan pakai bahasa Inggris ah, mentang-mentang kau sedang di Amerika." cibir Yoongi tapi masih tertawa gara-gara melihat pakaian Seokjin yang ternyata sedang di luar negeri pun masih saja menggunakan warna pink.

"Ih, kau ini _judes_ sekali. Kau tidak rindu padaku?" bibir tebal Sokjin mengerucut lucu.

"Tidak, buat apa aku rindu?"

"Jimin rindu padaku pasti,'kan?" cengir Seokjin tanpa dosa.

"Seokjin cepat pulang aku ingin menjambak rambutmu!" teriak Yoongi dengan sepenuh hati. Yang di sana tertawa keras sekali sampai-sampai terdengar suara Namjoon yang mungkin terganggu. Seokjin berhenti tertawa dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada suaminya yang sedang tiduran itu. Taehyung berseru memanggil ayahnya dan Namjoon hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

Lalu kamera itu kembali pada Seokjin dan ia malah merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

" _Mommy, Mommy!"_

" _Yes honey?"_

"Kemarin Taetae—" Taehyung merebut ponsel yang dipegang Yoongi. "—Taetae lihat Yoongi _sama_ Jimin ciuman!"

Yoongi yang tadinya sudah nyaman membalik badan itu menoleh dengan tampang horor.

"Yoongi ciuman _sama_ Jimin!"

Seokjin bengong sesaat. Dia celingak-celinguk sekaligus melirik suaminya yang sepertinya sudah tidur.

" _Memang Taetae tahu ciuman itu yang seperti apa?"_ tanyanya.

" _Mommy_ cium Taetae, Taetae cium _Mommy,_ seperti ini—mmuuuaaccchhhhh!" bocah itu benar-benar mencium layar dengan bibirnya sampai-sampai yang terlihat di video itu hanya hitam _blank._ Setelah puas mencium layar dengan bunyi yang aneh akhirnya Taehyung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari bibirnya dan memasang cengiran kotak polosnya. Di sebelahnya, Yoongi hanya bisa meneguk ludah. "Taetae juga lihat Jimin _ngiler_."

" _Aah... ooh..."_ Seokjin terlihat bingung harus menanggapi apa. Tapi jangankan Seokjin, Yoongi saja tidak tahu harus apa. Jadi semalam anak itu benar-benar melihat dia dan Jimin berciuman, dan dia pasti lah juga melihat keadaan Jimin yang tidak keruan itu? Dengan lelehan saliva, dengan rambut berantakannya? Astagaa!

"Jimin seperti mau makan Yoongi, Yoongi juga."

"Sshhh! Shhh!" Yoongi menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir supaya Taehyung diam dan dia buru-buru merebut ponselnya. Bocah itu hanya melongo. "Seokjin! Jangan dengarkan dia! Tidak seperti itu!"

Seokjin tahu Yoongi bohong. Dia panik sekali. Lagipula anak-anak mana mugkin bisa membual cerita soal ciuman orang dewasa seperti itu? Taehyung tidak mungkin bohong.

" _Aku mengerti 'kok... tapi lain kali tolong cari tempat yang lebih privat kalau mau bermesraan... ah kalian ini, seperti tidak berpengalaman saja."_ komentar Seokjin. Yoongi hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Taehyung yang mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga.

"Seokjiiin..." Yoongi ingin menangis saja rasanya.

" _Mommy,_ Taetae boleh cium Yoongi juga tidak? Seperti Jiminie?"

" _Apa?"_

"Heh—?"

Di _line_ seberang Seokjin tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali rambut Taehyung yang menutupi layar. Yang dia dengar adalah suara kecup panjang. Bocah itu mencium Yoongi! Sontak Seokjin berteriak dan suara teriakannya itu berhasil membuat Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya.

" _Taetae apa yang kau lakukaaaan?!"_

"Mencium Yoongi." jawab Taehyung polos.

" _Yoongiii!"_ setelah berteriak pada Taehyung, giliran Yoongi yang kena. Ibu hamil yang masih syok itu hanya menatap layar dengan muka _blank._

"Seokjin ini bukan salahku, aku tidak mengajarinya." cicitnya.

" _Park Yoongiiii! Arrgghhh!"_ Seokjin menjerit frustrasi.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah lelap tidur di kamar mereka. Sudah hampir tengah malam tapi pasangan suami-istri penghuni rumah itu belum juga tidur. Entah kenapa Yoongi yang biasanya gampang mengantuk pun malah masih terjaga. Mungkin gara-gara dia lapar terus, makan terus, jadi waktunya habis untuk mengunyah dan tak ingat tidur. Bahkan sekarang dia yang sudah berselimut di ranjang pun masih saja asyik mengulum lolipopnya.

"Nih lihat, Jungkook lucu ya. Lalu ini, si Taehyung kesal gara-gara ku bilang Jihoon tidur dan tidak mau jawab pertanyaannya." Yoongi memperlihatkan foto-foto yang diambilnya tadi siang pada sang suami. Jimin hanya tersenyum gemas.

"Ini juga lucu, bahkan lebih lucu dari mereka." Jimin yang tidak mau kalah kemudian menyalakan ponselnya dan menunjukkan isi galeri fotonya pada sang istri. Tapi, betapa reaksi Yoongi sungguh membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ya Tuhan kapan kau mengambil foto ini?! Astaga aku gendut sekali! Ya ampun wajahkuu! Aaaaaaa!"

Dia heboh sekali. Jimin yang masih tertawa itu membiarkan saja istrinya membongkar galerinya. Toh semuanya hanya foto Yoongi yang dia curi.

"Jiminniieee! Kenapa kau suka sekali mencuri foto orang, hah?!" Yoongi memukul bahu lelaki itu dengan ponsel. Dia tidak terima, rasanya diambil foto diam-diam itu seperti sedang dilecehkan memang. Lagipula, orang seperti Yoong mana mau terlihat buruk di depan kamera? Itu menurutnya, karena hampir semua foto yang Jimin ambil tidak ada sisi bagus-bagusnya sama sekali.

"Habis kalau aku ingin memotretmu kau tidak mau, ya sudah aku ambil diam-diam." belanya.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini jugaa! Dasar maniak!"

Kebanyakan foto yang Jimin ambil adalah foto ketika Yoongi tidur. Ya namanya orang tidur, tidak bisa kontrol muka. Belum lagi jidat lebarnya yang selalu ia sembunyikan itu terekspos sempurna. Seperti landasan pacu pesawat.

"Jimiiinnieeeeeeeeee!" rengek Yoongi.

"Sudah, sudah, 'nih, kau ambil fotomu sendiri kalau kau tidak suka yang itu. _Selca_ sepuasnya sana, cari sudut yang bagus supaya mukamu terlihat bagus di kamera." Jimin menyerahkan ponsel berchasing hitam itu pada istrinya.

Yoongi seolah ogah tapi tangannya mencari aplikasi kamera dan memilah mana efek yang bagus untuk digunakannya. Benar-benar _expert_ ibu hamil ini.

Dia masih merengut, tapi kemudian tangannya terjulur dan mengarahkan ponsel itu dari atas.

Jimin menonton istrinya yang malah jadi sibuk cari pose dan mimik itu dengan malas. Dasar _tsundere._ Dasar bakpao _tsundere._ Difoto orang tidak mau tapi kalau foto sendiri senang sekali kelihatannya.

"Oh ya, Taehyung bilang Seokjin _video call_ denganmu tadi siang? Dia bicara apa?" tanya Jimin yang berbaring ditopang sebelah tangan.

"Hanya _ngobrol sama_ Taehyung, bicara tentang California, pekerjaan Namjoon, dan blabla aku lupa. Dia terlalu banyak bicara. Seperti tidak sayang pada biaya internasional yang mahal." Yoongi mengulum lolipopnya. Sesaat dia lepaskan lagi. "Tapi saat itu Jungkook sedang tidur dan tak mau bangun, jadi dia tidak tahu ibunya menghubungi. Dia _nangis_ hebat gara-gara kakaknya yang tidak bisa jaga rahasia. Padahal sudah kusuruh Taehyung diam saja supaya Jungkook tidak tahu."

Jimin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar cerita sang istri. Dia merebut lolipop Yoongi untuk dikulumnya sendiri. Ibu hamil itu mengernyit. Tapi seharusnya dia tidak perlu merasa jijik, ini sama saja dengan berciuman bukan?

"Lalu... Taehyung..." Yoongi yang merebut kembali lolipopnya itu tanpa sadar mengemutnya lagi. Bekas Jimin. "Ah, benar-benar anak itu."

Yoongi memerosotkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring, membanting kepala pada bantal.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Masa' dia pakai ada acara bilang-bilang _sama_ ibunya kalau kemarin malam dia lihat kita sedang berc—ciuman." nada kesal yang tinggi itu merendah di akhir kalimat. Yoongi melirik Jimin kikuk. "Dia bilang dia lihat kamu _ngiler."_

"HHHNNNNGGGHHH! YA TUHAAAN!" Jimin meredam teriakannya dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia tentulah sangat malu.

"Sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Seokjin sudah tahu semuanya." ujar Yoongi pasrah. Jimin ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Dia mengeluarkan suara rengekan seperti bocah dan bersandar pasrah di bahu istrinya.

"Henggg... aku tidak punya muka untuk ketemu Seokjin lagi..." sedihnya. Yoongi mendorong kepala itu menjauh.

"Seokjiin saja yang kau pikirkan!"

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Yang istrimu itu aku apa dia?"

"Ya tentu kamu 'lah!" Jimin tergelak sampai-sampai matanya ternggelam. Dia mencubiti pipi istrinya yang benar-benar mirip bakpao. "Uuhhh... manis sekali kau ini, ingin kugigit rasanya!"

"Aah, hentikaaan!"

Cupcupcup! Jawilan tangan jahil itu berhenti tapi gantinya malah kecupan bertubi-tubi. Dia merengut dan Jimin senang sekali. Entah kenapa sejak acara minta maaf kemarin Yoongi tidak banyak mengumpat. Syukurlah kalau memang Yoongi sudah berubah jadi lebih jinak—

"Cium sekali lagi kuusir kau dari kamar ini."—tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau ini sedang hamil, bisa tidak 'sih lebih lembut sedikit? Astaga, aku berharap Jihoon tidak mirip sepertimu."

"Memangnya salah kalau Jihoon mirip aku?"

"Salaah!" Jimin membuang muka dan menyibak selimut, lantas turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana hei!" Yoongi kira suaminya itu ngambek padanya.

" _Bikin ramen_! Aku lapar!" ternyata...

 _...Welcome Baby..._

CONTINUED

Gatau mau cuap-cuap apa hahahaha. Tapi yang jelas saya nggak nyangka respon untuk ff ini sangat baik, tiba-tiba banyak review... aaaaa senangnya *peluk semua reader*

Maafin ya kalo banyak typo di mana-mana, saya ngerjainnya kelewat santai jadi nggak pake pikiran dan jadi males buat koreksi hahahaha *alesan*


	8. Chapter 8

WELCOME BABY

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[8] I KNOW U, U KNOW ME

Jimin dapat jatah libur dadakan hari ini. Entah dia yang sengaja mengambil cuti, entah memang malas. Kemarin malam, dia bilang 'sih diberi libur karena beberapa hari sebelumnya sudah berjasa menyelesaikan masalah di lapangan. Tapi Yoongi juga tidak terlalu peduli alasannya. Mau dia bohong 'kek, mau jujur 'kek, tak masalah. Yang rugi dia sendiri kalau memang libur itu didapatnya dengan cara yang tidak halal.

Yang penting, Yoongi bisa menikmati momen 'bangun tidur dan memandangi Jimin' lebih lama. Etah mengapa sejak semalam Yoongi hanya ingin memandangi suaminya yang malah tidur pulas setelah makan _ramen_ itu. Bahkan sekarang, Jimin masih saja asyik bergelung dalam selimut meski matahari sudah naik. Dia tidak _ngorok_ saat tidur, itu salah satu yang membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta. Betapa ia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak seandainya Jimin tukang _ngorok_. Ah, Yoongi tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Mochi mochi mochuchuchu~"

Jimin hanya sedikit bergumam ketika Yoongi menjawil pipinya yang seperti mochi itu. Beberapa kali Yoongi mencubitinya dan Jimin semakin terganggu. Tapi dia hanya bergumam saja menanggapinya—terlalu malas untuk bangun rupanya.

"Mochuuu..."

Yoongi merasa Jimin mendadak lucu di matanya. Anehnya, kenapa baru sekarang? Sebelumnya dia selalu sebal tiap melihat wajah itu. Yaah, meski dia akui Jimin tampan, tapi tetap saja, gara-gara kelakuannya dia jadi tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali.

"Mochi masih mau tidur, hm? Masih ngantuk?"

"Ngh..." jawab Jimin tak jelas ketika tangan Yoongi beralih mengelus rambutnya seperti mengelus bulu kucing. Harusnya dia bangun, benar-benar sayang melewatkan wajah menggemaskan dan kata-kata manis dari istrinya itu.

"Mochuu, aku ingin menggigit pipimu, ugh." Yoongi lagi-lagi menaruh tangannya di pipi gembil itu—walau lebih gembil pipi Yoongi sebetulnya. Dia menusuk-nusuk pipi Jimin dengan gemas. Merasa semakin terganggu, Jimin mengubur wajahnya di bantal.

"Heeii, jangan sembunyi begitu!" sayangnya Yoongi tidak bisa menindih lelaki itu dengan ikut berbaring tertelungkup seperti kura-kura. Akhirnya dia hanya merapatkan tubuhnya yang jadi benar-benar menghimpit Jimin di sebelahnya.

"Mochi... aku ingin pegang pipimu, sini... mochiii, mochiiiii..." Yoongi terus memanggil Jimin dengan rengekannya. Jimin sudah habis kesabaran, akhirnya dia menyerah dan bangun.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Dia membalik badan menghadap Yoongi. Rambut super berantakan dan mata setengah terpejamnya benar-benar pantas dikagumi, tapi Yoongi yang hampir saja kembali mencubit pipi itu berhenti karena—

"Kau tidak bisa lihat orang sedang tidur, apa? Dalam seminggu aku hanya bisa satu kali bangun siang, satu kali. Hari ini aku dapat jatah libur dan ingin kupakai untuk bangun siang tapi kau malah menggangguku."—omelan Jimin yang tak terduga.

"Ta-tapi aku—"

"Satu lagi, berhenti memanggilku mochi, aku benci panggilan itu."

"Ng... Jiminie aku—"

"Terakhir, aku mau tidur lagi. Jangan bangunkan aku sampai aku bangun sendiri. _Bye."_ tukasnya. Selimut ditariknya sampai ke bahu dan dia membalik badan memunggungi Yoongi begitu saja.

Yoongi yang dibuat syok hanya memandangnya tak percaya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada Jimin dalam semalam hingga paginya dia bisa berubah drastis begitu?

"Jiminie?"

"Tinggalkan pesan karena Jiminie sedang tidur. Nggrookkkk..." dia sengaja.

"YAAA! BANGUN KAU MOCHII!"

Pertukaran kepribadian itu tak berlangsung lama memang.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Seharian ini Jimin diperbudak, dimonopoli dan disiksa oleh tiga orang yang ada di rumahnya. Siang hari dia dipaksa Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk menemani mereka bermain di taman kompleks. Masih bagus kalau mainnya hanya minta didorong di ayunan, atau ditangkap di bawah perosotan. Sayangnya permainan dua bocah itu sungguh menguras tenaga karena Jimin harus mengejar-ngejar mereka yang berlarian karena tidak mau ditangkap, belum lagi sepatunya jadi wadah pasir, kausnya jadi lap lelehan es krim dan rambutnya kena permen karet—yang ini tidak sengaja, Jungkook meniup permen karetnya saat digendong Jimin.

Tapi meski lelah, ada satu hal yang membuatnya pulang dengan senang. Saat bermain, ada beberapa tetangga yang bilang kalau Jimin pandai mengurus anak. Itu mereka yang tak kenal dengannya, tetangga jauh, sedangkan mereka yang tahu bahwa dua bocah itu anak Seokjin berkata Jimin sudah cocok jadi ayah.

Sedikitnya dia bangga akan hal itu. Tapi mengingat nakalnya Jungkook dan Taehyung, Jimin berdoa semoga Jihoon tidak ketularan mereka. Galak seperti Yoongi juga jangan. Semoga Jihoon jadi anak manis yang penurut.

"Si Seokjin tadi telpon, dia akan sampai di Korea nanti malam. Sekarang sedang transit." ujar Yoongi memberitahu. Jimin hanya ber-oh ria sambil mengasak rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Main seharian bersama anak-anak membuat badannya berkeringat dan bau. Jadi dia mandi lebih awal dari biasa.

"Akan aku antar Jungkook dan Taehyung ke rumahnya kalau memang nanti malam Seokjin sudah sampai." Jimin menyampirkan handuknya di bahu, lantas menyomot _marshmallow_ dari mangkuk es krim Yoongi.

"Hei itu punyakuu!" teriak Yoongi tak terima.

Dia menjauhkan mangkuknya dari Jimin, lalu duduk dan mulai menyendokkan olahan susu dingin itu ke mulutnya. Yoongi yang hamil hampir tidak pernah absen makan es krim. Umumnya yang manis-manis, dalam satu hari tidak pernah tidak makan namakan manis sama sekali. Selain itu dia juga jadi suka memamah biak, mengunyah terus seharian. Makanya dia jadi gemuk sekali. Tak apa 'sih, Jimin malah senang karena Yoongi terlihat seksi. Apalagi _double chin_ si blonde itu. Ugh, Jimin tak tahan untuk menggelitikinya.

"Iihhh apa-apaan kau ini, aku sedang makaan!" Yoongi menepis tangan jahil yang menggelitiki dagunya itu. Dia bukan kucing, mana pantas digoda begitu?

"Yaah, kau bolehlah menyebutku mochi karena pipiku kenyal dan berisi, tapi _ngaca_ dong, pipimu itu lebih tembam mengembang seperti bakpao." Jimin terbahak karena perkataannya sendiri. Yoongi mendelik tajam, tajam sekali.

"Berisik kau, kalau bukan karena hamil aku tidak akan gendut begini."

"Hei, seharusnya kau bersyukur, aku makin sayang padamu sejak kau berubah gendut tahu." Jimin mengelus pipi lembut itu dengan punggung tangannya sambil berseri-seri sisa tawa tadi. Yoongi memutar matanya malas, tapi dia tersipu juga sebetulnya. Kata-kata Jimin entah romantis entah tidak. Tapi memang ada romantis yang melibatkan kata keramat seperti gendut?

Saat Jimin sedang menggoda Yoongi, terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Taehyung dan Jungkook muncul dengan pakaian mereka yang bersih, badannya wangi habis mandi.

"Yoongiieee..." dua anak itu langsung menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya. Jimin dilewat begitu saja. Sedih rasanya, yang sudah lelah bermain dengan mereka siapa sebetulnya?

"Kalian tidak mau peluk aku, apa?" cibirnya.

"Iya Taetae mau peluk Jimin kok." bocah delapan tahun itu menubruk Jimin dan memeluknya. Hanya satu yang merespon, karena yang satunya nampak asyik makan es krim yang disuapi Yoongi. "Yoongi, Taetae juga mau es kriiimmmmmm..."

Taehyung berpaling tapi masih duduk dipangkuan Jimin. Ternyata es krim mengalihkan segalanya.

Akhirnya Yoongi berbagi semangkuk es krim itu bertiga. Jimin dilarang minta karena Yoongi tidak mau berbagi lagi. Dia malah disuruh ambil sendiri di kulkas. Huh, sebalnya makin saja menjadi karena Yoongi juga tidak peduli padanya.

Harusnya dia sudah kebal, tapi tetap saja kadang dia merasa sebal terhadap 'perlakuan tidak adil' itu.

"Yoongi, perut Yoongi besar sekali, Jihoon juga pasti sudah besar ya di dalam sana?" tanya Jungkook yang berdiri di antara dua kaki Yoongi. Anak itu mengelus perutnya dengan dua tangan.

Yoongi yang tidak berpengalaman masih bingung untuk menjawab. Akhirnya dia melirik Jimin minta bantuan. Jimin sendiri sudah mengerti hanya dari tatapan matanya. Namanya suami-istri, bicara tidak perlu lagi pakai kata-kata.

"Bukannya sudah besar, kalau sudah besar dia seperti kamu dan kakakmu. Dia tumbuh. Tadinya Jihoon keciiil sekali, tapi dia tumbuh di dalam sana makanya perut Yoongi jadi besar. Kamu pernah lihat fotomu waktu baru lahir tidak? _Mommy_ Seokjin pernah memperlihatkannya padamu tidak?"

Jimin agak geli menyebut 'Mommy Seokjin' jadinya dia sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kita 'kan pernah lihat buku foto sama-sama." Taehyung yang menjawab. Yang dia maksud adalah album foto.

"Iya, pernah... Kookie lihat di buku foto, ada Kookie waktu baru lahir, kecil, tidak pakai baju, dan tangannya begini." Jungkook memeragakan pose bayi yang meringkuk. " _Mommy_ juga pernah _kasih_ lihat _sama_ Kookie foto waktu Kookie masih di dalam perut _Mommy,_ lebih kecil lagi, lebih begini."

Yoongi hanya tertawa melihat Jungkook yang semakin meringkuk dengan kepala yang tersembunyi di balik kedua tangan telipatnya. Dia mungkin juga telah melihat foto USG-nya.

"Iya, seperti itu Jihoon di dalam sini. Meringkuk, kecil. Seperti kamu dulu." tukas Jimin sembari mengelus perut Yoongi.

"Terus, Jihoonnya kapan lahir? Kata Yoongi Jihoon lahir musim semi. Sekarang musim semi."

Jimin sedikit mengernyit ketika Taehyung mencabut sehelai rambut oranyenya. Anak itu hanya tersenyum polos. Mungkin dia penasaran kenapa rambut Jimin seperti rambut jagung.

"Iya, Jihoon sebentar lagi lahir. Mungkin tidak sampai dua minggu lagi." ujar Jimin.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya jadi kepikiran. Benar juga, waktu kelahiran Jihoon makin dekat. Dia sendiri masih bingung, antara siap tidak siap untuk melahirkan bayi yang sudah hampir sembilan bulan dibawanya di dalam perut itu. Yoongi merenung, apa yang akan terjadi saat hari itu tiba? Selama ini dia terlalu santai, terlalu cuek. Dia tidak berpikir serius mengenai hal ini, padahal melahirkan bukanlah hal sepele.

"Yoongi kenapa?"

Jungkook menyadarkannya. Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya.

Jimin tahu yang Yoongi pikirkan. Lelaki itu menghela napas dan mengelus rambut istrinya maklum. Dia sadar mungkin kata-katanya sudah membuat Yoongi stress. Dia pun sebetulnya sama adanya, hanya saja tingkat stress Yoongi mungkin berbeda.

"Jangan melamun nanti kucium lho." akhirnya Jimin menggunakan godaan sebagai senjatanya untuk merubah _mood._

"Ish. Apa 'sih!" Yoongi mendecih.

"Jimin mau cium Yoongi lagi seperti waktu itu?" tanya Taehyung.

Yang ini, Jimin tidak bisa menjawab.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

"Jimin, katanya kau mau mengantar Taehyung _sama_ Jungkook ke rumahnya?" Yoongi mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Jimin yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya. Dua bocah yang dibicarakan juga sedang tidur, tapi di tempat berbeda, di kamar Yoongi—Jimin yang menaruh mereka di sana supaya mudah dibangunkan, katanya.

"Ngh... iya nanti..."

Penolakan itu ada benarnya juga 'sih. Meski Seokjin bilang malam ini dia akan sampai, tapi belum ada pesan atau telpon dari lelaki itu. Belum juga terdengar bunyi mobil yang datang ke rumah sebelah.

"Nanti, ya..." gumamnya, setengah mengigau mungkin. Tapi Yoongi tak yakin lelaki itu benar-benar tidur karena tahu-tahu toples permen cokelat di meja sudah ada di tangannya. Dasar.

"Dia belum mengirim pesan padaku."

"Aku punya _feeling."_ Jimin memejamkan mata dan mengerutkan dahi dengan telunjuk di antara alisnya, seperti sedang berpikir. "Seokjin akan datang ke sini."

"Itu 'sih inginmu saja!" Yoongi memukul lengan suaminya kesal.

"Heheheheh." Jimin hanya _nyengir_ sambil mengunyah permen cokelatnya.

Tak lama terdengar deru mesin mobil. Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama beranggapan kalau itu mobil Seokjin dan Namjoon. Mereka sudah pulang.

Ting nong!

Mereka masih menebak, tapi bel rumahnya sudah ada yang menekan.

"Permisiiii... Jimiiin? Yoongiii?" seru orang yang menekan bel itu dari luar.

Jimin tersenyum bangga.

"Tuh 'kan. Apa kubilang? Seokjin akan datang ke sini."

"Senang, kau?"

"Aduh—!" Jimin didorong hingga ia terjatuh dari sofa. Permen cokelat dalam genggamannya pun juga ikut jatuh berhamburan. Dia memungutnya dan memakannya lagi. Belum 3 detik, katanya. Tidak apa. "Aku akan bangunkan Taehyung dan Jungkook, kau buka pintunya ya?"

Jimin melenggang pergi ke kamar, sementara Yoongi bangun dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu. Tapi, baru saja berdiri sebentar, dia merasakan pinggangnya sakit.

"Uhh..." pasti karena terlalu lama duduk. Tapi rasanya sakit pinggang yang biasa tidak senyeri ini. Dia memijat sendiri bagian yang sakit itu sambil mencoba berjalan ke pintu.

Jimin yang keluar dari kamar dengan Jungkook di gendongannya dan Taehyung yang dituntunnya itu merasa aneh melihat wajah Yoongi.

"Kenapa?"

"Pinggangku sakit."

"Duduk dulu, aku yang akan membuka pintu."

Yoongi melihat Jimin berjalan tergesa. Taehyung yang dituntunnya pun jadi sedikit berlari sempoyongan mehanan kantuknya. Jimin membuka pintu dan langsung disapa seruan Seokjin yang berisik dan heboh.

" _Aaaaa_ _my kids! My Lion! My Bunny! I miss you so baaadddd!"_

Padahal dia sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh, tapi tenaganya masih saja ekstra. Masih kuat teriak begitu.

"Ayo, _Mommy_ kalian menjemput, sekarang kalian bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur lagi di kamar _sama Mommy."_

" _Thank you_ Jiminie... maaf sudah merepotkanmu beberapa hari ini, aku benar-benar berterimakasihhh!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berpindah tangan pada Seokjin. Keduanya dituntun oleh lelaki manis itu. Mereka _nempel_ pada ibunya seperti _nempel_ pada bantal.

"Tidak apa, aku senang menjaga mereka 'kok, Jinie."

"Aaahh benarkah? Wah, aku tidak tahu lagi harus berterimakasih sebanyak apa padamu."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih banyak-banyak, cukup oleh-olehnya saja..."

"Ahahaha kau tahu saja aku belanja banyak oleh-oleh di sana! Ada oleh-oleh untukmu tapi besok saja ya? Aku belum mengeluarkannya dari koper, Namjoon langsung membawa koper-koper kami masuk kamar. Dia kelelahan."

"Ya ampun Jinie aku hanya bercanda, tidak usah kau anggap serius begitu! Kau pulang dengan selamat pun aku sudah senang 'kok."

"Ah, kau ini."

Mereka seharusnya sadar sejak tadi Yoongi masih berdiri di sana, melihat keduanya berbincang dengan akrabnya. Yoongi hanya menghitung mundur sampai bom itu meledak.

"Besok aku akan mengantarkan oleh-oleh untukmu ke sini ya—"

"Sebentar."

Jin terdiam tanpa berkedip saat tangan Jimin dengan cepatnya bergerak menepuk pipinya. Tidak keras memang, tapi berhasil membuatnya terkesiap, apalagi saat tangan itu mengelus kulitnya pelan.

"Ada nyamuk." ucapnya santai. Barusan dia mengelap sedikit darah dari nyamuk yang ditepuknya itu.

"Ah... nyamuk..." angguk Jin malu.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian bom itu meledak.

"PARK JIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! AKU MAU MELAHIRKAN SEKARAAAAANGGGG!"

Jimin sukses terperanjat kaget dan spontan berlari ke arah Yoongi dengan paniknya.

"A-APA?! KAU AKAN MELAHIRKAN?! SEKARANG? SEKARANG JUGA?!"

Jimin histeris. Seokjin tak kalah paniknya. Jungkook dan Taehyung sampai-sampai terbangun dari tidurnya. Padahal Yoongi bohong. Dia cuma ingin menghentikan momen romantis itu 'kok.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

CONTINUED

Jiwa Chimjin saya menggilaaaaa hahahahaha. Mereka makin-makin aja deh. Antara seneng sama sedih gara-gara Jimin berbagi hati *eh*

Sekarang Minyoon lagi naik setelah sekian lama, tapi Chimjin juga nggak kalah. Sebagai shipper yang mendua saya jadi bingung kaya Jimin, mau yang mana, dua-duanya mau heheheheh *digampar*

Btw cerita ini mungkin bakalan saya tamatkan segera, berhubung temanya juga momen pas Yungi lagi hamil, jadi pasti pada tau lah ya endingnya gimana.


	9. Chapter 9

WELCOME BABY

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[9] WRONG TIMING

Jimin baru saja berangkat kerja. Semalam dia marah gara-gara sudah dibuat panik oleh Yoongi yang berbohong kalau dia akan melahirkan saat itu. Tapi namanya Jimin, marahnya pada Yoongi tidak bisa lama-lama. Apalagi beberapa hari lalu istrinya itu juga sempat menangis karena mengira Jimin marah padanya. Jadilah pagi tadi, dia bersikap biasa, membangunkan Yoongi, meminta _morning kiss_ dan pamit pergi.

Yoongi yang sudah membersihkan diri bukannya memulai aktifitasnya di rumah—baik itu bersih-bersih, memasak atau apapun—malah kembali lagi ke ranjangnya untuk melanjutkan tidur. Aneh memang, terkadang dia suka dengan aroma sabun yang dibawanya naik kasur.

Dia menyamankan posisinya, menarik selimut lembutnya sebatas pinggang dan membiarkan kehehingan membuainya untuk kembali bersapaan dengan mimpi. Dia ingin tidur nyenyak seharian.

 _Ting nong!_

Sayang keinginannya batal terwujud.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Yang mengganggu niatan itu tak lain adalah pasangan suami-istri tetangga sebelah. Seokjin datang membawa oleh-oleh dari California sesuai janjinya pada Jimin kemarin malam. Sementara Namjoon ikut hanya karena tidak mau menemani anak-anaknya bermain di rumah—tipe ayah yang tidak suka mengasuh rupanya. Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah ketika dua orang itu bertamu. Tak apa 'sih, tak rugi juga. Ada oleh-oleh dan makanan yang Seokjin bawa.

Saat ini mereka sedang berbincang santai di ruang keluarga. Yoongi dengan sengaja memanfaatkan Seokjin untuk memijat pinggangnya yang nyeri. Lelaki dengan bibir seksi itu mau-mau saja, malah dia terlalu asyik memijat sambil bercerita tentang pengalamannya sewaktu hamil Taehyung dan Jungkook dulu. Namjoon terlalu khusyuk dengan _pudding_ susunya dan tayangan tutorial membuat pot bunga gantung di tivi, dia hanya menanggapi sesekali kalau Seokjin mengajaknya bicara.

"Dulu Namjoonie yang tiap hari memijat pinggangku seperti ini. Dia punya tenaga besar jadi rasanya enak sekali dipijat _sama_ dia." Yoongi turut melihat ke arah Namjoon. Seokjin masih setia memijat pinggangnya.

"Dia suka marah-marah kalau merasa sakit, jadinya kupijat saja supaya dia diam. Kau tahu tidak kalau Seokjin marah? Kepalanya tidak mau diam. Seperti boneka _dashboard_." sahut Namjoon. Ini jawaban terpanjangnya sejak tadi. Rupanya acara DIY perabot rumah itu sedang iklan makanya dia mau ikut _ngobrol._

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan boneka _dashboard_ yang begini?" Seokjin memeragakan kepala boneka _dashboard_ yang biasa bergoyang-goyang kalau mobil bergerak.

Yoongi tertawa melihat interaksi sepasang suami-istri itu. Mereka lucu. Tidak seperti yang ia kira kalau mereka adalah _lovey dovey couple_ yang selalu mesra, ternyata keduanya bisa bertengkar juga. Bedanya, pertengkaran Namjoon dan Seokjin masih berakhir dengan tawa karena awal dari adu mulut itu adalah lelucon. Sementara ketika Yoongi dan Jimin bertengkar tak jarang malah berakhir dengan perang dingin sungguhan.

"Aku jadi iri pada kalian."

"Iri kenapa?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon telah kembali pada tayangan tivinya namun juga melirik ketika Yoongi bicara.

"Ah... tidak." Yoongi hanya menggeleng malu. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kekagumannya pada pasangan itu di dalam hati saja.

"Yoongi, aku ingin tanya apa kau suka meluangkan waktumu untuk kencan dengan Jimin?" celetuk Namjoon tiba-tiba. Mungkin setelah tayangan DIY pot bunga itu selesai, tidak ada yang menarik lagi baginya.

"Kencan? Sudah menikah 'kok masih kencan?"

Yoongi bingung. Namjoon menatap Seokjin dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama bingung mendengar perkataan Yoongi.

"Kau tidak tahu maksud si monster?" tunjuk Seokjin pada suaminya.

"Si monster..." beo Namjoon tak terima.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng. Dia tak paham dengan topik kencan ini. Bukankah kencan adalah sesutatu yang dilakukan sebelum menikah?

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah melakukannya makanya kau tidak tahu." mata besar Seokjin memicing curiga. Dia menarik dagu Yoongi dengan tangan agar wajah itu menghadap langsung padanya.

"Tidak." jawab Yoongi mantap. "Eh maksudku aku tidak tahu, sungguh." tambahnya, tak semantap yang tadi.

" _Honey,_ aku kasihan padanya. Cepat jelaskan." pinta Seokjin. Dia melepaskan dagu itu dan beralih memeluk Yoongi dan menenggerkan dagunya sendiri di bahu sempit itu.

Namjoon membalik badan, masih dengan duduk bersilanya, dia mengangkat sendok _pudding_ di tangannya seperti seorang guru hendak ceramah.

"Begini ya, kencan itu bukan hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, dan bukan berarti suami-istri tidak berkencan setelah menikah. Kencan maksudku itu pergi berdua, makan berdua di restoran, nonton film di bioskop, atau sekadar jalan-jalan di tepi sungai sambil bergandengan tangan..."

"Membuat momen romantis." tambah Seokjin.

"Ya, membuat momen romantis." angguk Namjoon. "Terkadang hal seperti itu akan membuat hubungan suami-istri semakin mesra, transparan, apa adanya, karena kita membawa rasa bahagia dari kencan itu ke rumah."

"Dan melanjutkan momen romantis itu di ranjang?"

Ketiganya tergelak seketika. Namjoon berkali-kali menyebut 'aigooo', Seokjin dengan suara tawanya yang hampir sama dengan bunyi kaca yang dilap cukup mengganggu. Jadilah Yoongi memukul paha lelaki manis itu untuk menghentikannya.

"Kalau diingat-ingat sepertinya aku tidak pernah kencan dengan Jimin setelah kami menikah."

"Yang benar saja, dua tahun tanpa kencan?" Seokjin takjub.

"Iya, aku jarang sekali pergi berdua dengannya. Dia sibuk bekerja dan di hari libur dia hanya ingin tidur. Kadang dia mengajakku pergi keluar 'sih, tapi aku juga lebih suka bergelung dalam selimut seharian. Heheh."

"Astaga, dasar pemalaaass!" Seokjin mencubit pipi Yoongi dengan gemas.

"Tapi tidak masalah, meski seharian tak keluar rumah mereka 'kan bisa melakukan banyak hal di kamar, Jinie." ujar Namjoon. "Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Yang itu dia tanyakan entah pada siapa. Tapi Yoongi dan Seokjin yang sama-sama mengerti akhirnya tertawa juga.

"Seperti seharian _cuddling_ di ranjang tanpa melakukan apa-apa?"

"Atau lebih dari itu Jinie, hanya Yoongi dan Jimin yang tahu."

"Yaaak! Kalian ini apa-apaan!" Yoongi berteriak kesal pada dua orang yang puas menggodanya itu.

"Haduuuh, ibu hamil jangan teriak-teriak... Kamu tidak sakit setelah berteriak seperti itu, huh? Atau tenagamu berlebihan jadi kau tidak pernah lelah?" Seokjin dengan sisa tawanya mengelus perut buncit Yoongi dan membuat si ibu hamil tukang teriak itu juga jadi ikut-ikutan mengelus perutnya sendiri. Agaknya dia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Jihoon di dalam sana. Apalagi sebelumnya selama hampir sembilan bulan Yoongi selalu meneriaki Jimin dan pasti Jihoon juga mendengarnya.

"Kadang perutku sakit 'sih kalau aku teriak terlalu keras."

"Benar-benar ibu hamil yang ekstraordinari."

Yoongi cemberut mendengar julukan dari Namjoon itu.

"Kalau perutmu sakit itu berarti anakmu protes. Dia tidak suka ibunya galak." sindir Seokjin.

"Apa itu sama artinya saat dia menendang setiap Jimin bermanja-manja di perutku?"

"Dia tidak suka Jimin! Ahahahah!" Namjoon tertawa keras. Teori yang dibuat istrinya secara asal-asalan itu malah dilanjut oleh Yoongi. Membayangkan Jimin yang ditendang oleh bayi dalam perut Yoongi adalah suatu hal yang lucu. Kasihan calon ayah muda itu, masa' sudah tidak disukai bahkan sebelum anaknya lahir?

"Ya, dia tidak suka Jimin. Dia tidak suka Jimin sampai-sampai dia ingin dielus tiap waktu." wajah Yoongi mengendur sedih. Kata-katanya yang berkebalikan dan terkesan tidak _nyambung_ itu nyatanya adalah bentuk dari kerinduannya pada sang suami. Sebetulnya dia selalu merasa kesepian tiap menunggu kepulangan Jimin di rumah. Sendirian. Membunuh waktu dengan tidur bisa jadi jawaban, tapi bukan yang terbaik. Agaknya kedatangan dua tetangganya itu sedikit menghibur. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada hibernasi. Berkomunikasi dengan sesama manusia punya efek bagus. Mengobrol dan bercanda. Curhat dengan segala keluh-kesah.

"Kau harus bisa menahan keinginanmu saat dia tidak dirumah. Sampai ketika dia pulang, manfaatkan waktu dengan baik bersamanya. Jangan malah tidur atau berteriak."

Seokjin nampaknya ingin sekali diteriaki oleh Yoongi. Sindirannya benar-benar pas.

"Ya, ya, ya kalau dia pulang aku akan melayaninya seperti dia adalah Raja Arab yang baru kembali dari pelesiran..."

"Raja Arab..." Namjoon menahan tawanya. Selera humor Yoongi ternyata boleh juga. Dia kira Yoongi hanya tetangga _judes._

"Layani Raja Arab itu supaya dia merasa senang, seperti membuatkannya minum atau membukakan dasi dan kancing kemejanya..." Seokjin memeragakan.

"Dan melucuti seluruh pakaiannya sampai dia telanjang di depanku?"

"Astaga aku tak sangka kau mesum juga, Yoongi!" Namjoon si monster itu tertawa dan mengeluarkan kata 'aigoo' andalannya lagi. Mungkin itu sebuah kebiasaan.

"Baru pulang kerja langsung ditelanjangi? Kedengarannya bagus. Namjoonie kau mau coba ku telanjangi sekali-sekali?"

" _Andwae!"_ pekiknya.

Yoongi tertawa. Seokjin jadi terlihat seperti seorang istri yang liar dan nakal. Berani sekali dia menggoda suaminya seperti itu?

Yoongi sendiri tak pernah menggoda Jimin sama sekali. Bahkan Jimin pun tak pernah menggodanya dengan candaan cabul. Jimin lelaki yang sungguh tak romantis atau pun lucu, jadinya kalau mau, ya langsung saja minta.

Kalau tiba-tiba Yoongi bercanda seperti Seokjin dengan mengatakan— _sayang, aku akan menelanjangimu!_ —saat Jimin baru pulang kerja, lelaki itu mungkin akan kena serangan jantung.

"Eh, sebentar lagi sudah jam makan siang!" Seokjin berseru dengan kepala yang mendongak ke arah jam di dinding. "Yoongi, masak bersama yuk! Aku ingin masak di dapurmu, boleh tidak?"

"Huh? Boleh saja."

"Aku mau bantu juga, boleh tidak?" tanya Namjoon.

"Boleh—"

"Tidak. Sayang kau nonton tivi saja, jangan berani-berani ke dapur. Apalagi ini dapur orang lain."

"Ish!" Namjoon mendesis kesal seperti anak kecil. Yoongi hanya menatap suami-istri itu bingung. Dia tak tahu mengapa Seokjin mendadak galak dengan ancamannya itu. Nyatanya, Namjoon memang ceroboh dan suka merusak sesuatu walau tanpa sengaja. Makanya dia dijuluki monster oleh Seokjin. Urusan dapur, Namjoon tidak boleh ikut campur sama sekali, kalau tidak... ah, Seokjin sudah terlalu sabar menghadapi suaminya yang kemampuan memasaknya nol besar itu.

Yoongi kemudian berdiri dibantu Seokjin. Mereka pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan Namjoon di ruang tengah.

Seokjin yang terus menggandengnya membuat Yoongi jadi fokus pada tangan itu. dia begitu menarik dengan kulit kecokelatan. Warnanya kontras dengan kulit Yoongi yang kelewat pucat. Beralih ke punggung dan tengkuk Seokjin, dari sudut pandang Yoongi, lelaki itu terlihat seksi. Cocok sekali memang kalau perilakunya nakal. Lelaki seksi dengan wajah cantik dan kulit eksotis. Namjoon benar-benar pria beruntung karena telah memperistri Seokjin.

"Kau punya apa? Aku juga ingin masak untuk anak-anakku di rumah."

"Aku belum sempat belanja, tapi di kulkas masih ada daging sapi."

Yoongi masih memandangi Seokjin ketika lelaki itu membuka kulkas dan menengok isinya. Dia masih terpesona pada kulit itu. Uh, andai Yoongi berjemur berminggu-minggu di pantai pun ia tak yakin akan bisa mendapatkan kulit seksi itu. Ia jadi ingat kalau Jimin sering protes karena kulit pucatnya yang malah semakin pucat karena ia tak mau keluar rumah. Jimin bilang ia seperti vampir. Tapi si tukang ejek itu malah seringnya jadi tidak waras kalau sedang di ranjang, racaunya pasti menggunakan kaki pucat Yoongi sebagai objek.

Ah, mengingat kegiatan seperti itu di dapur bukan hal yang bagus.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai merona seperti itu." tuh 'kan? Seokjin saja sampai menyindir. "Kau merindukan Jimin, ya?"

"Tidak, tidak." Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gelengan itu kebalikan dari apa yang dia katakan dalam hatinya. Yoongi si tukang bohong. Jawab saja iya apa susahnya?

"Apa Jimin sering memasak bersamamu?"

"Kadang. Lebih seringnya dia hanya jadi seonggok manusia tak berguna yang cuma duduk menopang dagu di meja makan."

Sebetulnya Jimin justru lebih sering membantunya daripada sekadar menunggu. Lelaki itu cukup mahir memotong daging, mengiris bawang, memisahkan daging ikan dari durinya, atau juga meracik bumbu dan menggulung _kimbap._ Jimin bisa memasak, dan kegiatan di dapur bersama Jimin adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bisa dikatakan salah satu momen romantis mungkin?

Yoongi mengelus perutnya. Rasa rindu pada Jimin ini sebenarnya punya Jihoon atau dirinya sendiri?

Haruskah dia menelpon Jimin? Atau sekadar mengirim pesan pancingan agar lelaki itu membalasnya?

"Jimin mungkin sedang istrirahat siang, coba kau hubungi kalau kau memang kangen pada suamimu itu."

Seokjin ini bisa baca pikiran orang lain atau bagaimana?

"Aku tidak kangen _sama_ dia." bantah Yoongi tegas.

 _Kriiing!_

"Yoongi, telpon rumahmu berbunyi!" teriak Namjoon dari ruang tengah. Telpon itu masih terus berdering. Yoong hendak berjalan dengan gerakan tergesa, tapi baru beberapa langkah Seokjin menghentikannya.

"Sudah, aku saja yang angkat ya? Kau tidak boleh jalan terburu-buru seperti itu, tidak baik. Kau bisa jatuh."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Seokjin sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkannya di dapur.

Biasanya yang menelpon ke telpon rumah bukan dari orang-orang dekat, tapi dari bank, kantor, atau asuransi. Tapi bisa saja Jimin yang iseng menelpon di waktu senggangnya. Yoongi merasa yakin akan hal itu, entah mengapa. Ia pun menyusul Seokjin kemudian.

"Maaf, Yoongi sedang tidak bisa menjawab telpon, jadi saya yang bicara. Saya Seokjin, tetangganya."

Yoongi mendengar suara Seokjin sambil menebak telpon dari siapa itu. Dari kata-kata Seokjin, sepertinya bukan Jimin yang menelpon.

"Siapa?" tanya Yoongi ketika ia sampai di dekat Seokjin yang berdiri dengan telpon di telinganya.

"Ah... iya. Iya. Baik, kami akan segera ke sana."

Kenapa wajah Seokjin terlihat keruh?

"Baik. Terimakasih..."

Bahkan terimakasihnya itu terdengar sedikit lirih.

Seokjin merilik Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya penasaran. Namjoon di sana juga sedang memandangnya ingin tahu. Seokjin menatap mereka bergantian. Dia mendesah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" Namjoon melihat ada gelagat aneh dari istrinya.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi.

"Dari siapa?"

"... dari rumah sakit. Katanya Jimin kecelakaan di lapangan..."

 _...Welcome Baby..._

CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

WELCOME BABY

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[10] WRONG TIMING 2

"Siapa yang menelpon?" Namjoon melihat ada gelagat aneh dari istrinya.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi.

"Dari siapa?"

"... dari rumah sakit. Katanya Jimin kecelakaan di lapangan..."

"A-apa?"

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi hampir jatuh namun Seokjin sempat menahannya.

"Jiminie—" dia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dia terlalu syok. Dia menatap Seokjin meminta penjelasan. Namjoon yang menghampirinya kemudian mengambil alih, membantunya berdiri dan membawanya duduk di sofa. "—apa katamu? Dia kecelakaan?"

Namjoon berdiri di belakang Yoongi. Seokjin duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Lelaki itu meremas tangan Yoongi yang mendadak dingin. Tatapannya masih kosong seperti tadi, dia pastilah syok berat.

"Yoongi, aku dapat telpon dari manajer kantornya, Jimin kecelakaan di lapangan. Sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit dan baru saja selesai dioperasi."

"Dioperasi?"

"Operasi kecil. Manajernya bilang Jimin sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Seokjin makin meremat tangan gemetar itu. Yoongi memalingkan wajah untuk menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. Ia bingung. Mereka bilang Jimin sudah baik-baik saja tapi tetap, mendengar kabar kalau suaminya itu kecelakaan adalah sesuatu yang buruk bagi Yoongi.

"Yoongi, Jimin akan baik-baik saja, aku percaya itu." Namjoon mengelus pundaknya. Yoongi sedikit terisak dibalik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Iya, kau benar sayang." angguk Seokjin. "Yoongi, kita pergi ke rumah sakit ya? Namjoon akan menyiapkan mobil dan memanggil anak-anak. Kita hanya harus menunggu sebentar, tak apa 'kan?"

Yoongi menghapus air matanya dengan kasar sambil mengangguk. Seokjin mengulas senyum simpul. Yoongi cukup tegar. Dia harus tegar. Karena Seokjin percaya Jimin pasti baik-baik saja, maka Yoongi juga harus percaya.

"Pakai mantelmu dan kita akan pergi."

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Jimin adalah seorang supervisor di sebuah perusahaan konstruksi. Ia kadang turun ke lapangan untuk mengamati kegiatan. Seperti beberapa waktu lalu ketika terjadi masalah, ia juga turut menangani. Berada di lokasi proyek pembangunan memang punya resiko, walau Jimin tak terlibat langsung dalam prosesnya. Tapi Jimin orang yang berdedikasi, dia tidak pernah mengeluh meski harus berpanas-panas, berteman dengan debu, suara bising, dan kadang semen yang merusak kulitnya.

Sekarang, saat dirinya harus menerima jahitan di belakang kepalanya pun dia masih bisa memasang tampang yang seolah berkata 'aku baik-baik saja' pada semua orang yang menjenguknya. Lelaki dengan perban di kepalanya itu langsung bangkit duduk ketika sang istri datang.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi tak mau bicara apapun saat itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah memeluk suaminya dan menumpahkan perasaannya yang kalut. Dia menerjang Jimin dan langsung memeluknya erat, dia bahkan menangis tanpa ditahan-tahan. Jimin dapat mendengar suara lirih itu dengan amat jelas. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi sembari berkali-kali minta maaf.

Seokjin yang juga ada di sana jadi ikut terbawa suasana. Ia sesekali menggunakan ujung sweaternya untuk menyeka sudut matanya yang basah. Namjoon hanya mengusak rambut Seokjin untuk menenangkan istrinya yang emosional itu. Sementara dua bocah dalam gandengan mereka ikut menangis tanpa tahu apa-apa.

" _Daddy,_ Jimin kenapa? Kenapa Jiminie pakai perban?" Taehyung menyedot ingusnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Jimin terluka dan ia sangat sedih karenanya.

"Jimin kecelakaan tapi Jimin sudah diobati dokter jadi sudah tidak apa-apa..." Namjoon mengusap rambut Taehyung yang terlihat sangat ingin menghampiri Jimin, tapi anak itu juga menahan diri saat melihat Yoongi benar-benar tak melepaskan Jimin sama sekali.

"Jiminieee..." Jungkook merengek keras dan berlari memanjat ranjang. Yoongi dan Jimin yang sadar akan hal itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka. Jimin menyambut Jungkook yang tersungkur padanya. Sementara Yoongi memandang mereka dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Yoongi _nangis_ terus di mobil jadi Kookie juga ikut sedih... Jiminie kenapa? Jiminie sakit?"

"Jiminie sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, Kookie tidak perlu khawatir..." lelaki dengan selang infus itu mengelus kepala Jungkook dengan sayang. Taehyung yang melihatnya juga ingin datang pada Jimin tanpa ditahan lagi. Dua anak itu sama-sama mendapat belaian dari Jimin yang juga jadi khawatir melihat mereka menangis. "Kalian jangan _nangis_ 'dong, Jiminie kan tidak apa-apa..."

Yoongi mengelus rahang suaminya dengan tangan gemetar. Jimin kemudian meremat tangan itu dan tak membiarkannya lepas.

"Apa Namjoon dan Seokjin yang mengantarmu ke sini?"

"Hu-um." angguk Yoongi.

"Terimakasih ya, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian." ucap Jimin tulus.

"Tidak apa, Jim." jawab Namjoon, Seokjin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian dia kembali pada Yoongi yang masih memandangnya sambil terus menangis. Jimin menyeka bulir menggenang itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan 'sih? Aku khawatir setengah mati tahu." ucap Yoongi lirih dengan suara yang dipaksa stabil.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, sayang... maaf."

.

Jimin bercerita, katanya di saat dia berada di lapangan entah bagaimana pipa-pipa besi yang sedang diangkut ke tingkat atas proyek bangunannya tiba-tiba berjatuhan. Tali bajanya putus. Untung tidak ada korban jiwa, hanya beberapa pekerja terluka. Termasuk Jimin. Hanya saja bagian belakang kepalanya tergores ujung pipa hingga kulitnya sobek. Dia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dia bilang dia sempat pingsan dan tahu-tahu sudah bangun di UGD dengan kepala yang sudah dijahit.

Yoongi yang mendengar ceritanya malah jadi berharap kalau Jimin keluar dari kantor konstruksi itu dan mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih aman. Seperti menjadi penulis, editor, atau penyanyi misalnya. Jimin hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Dia tidak mungkin berhenti bekerja hanya karena kecelakaan kecil. Lagipula dia masih sehat dan baik-baik saja, tidak masalah.

Sepasang suami-istri itu bercengkrama dan sesekali saling merajuk atau memaki. Tapi mereka terlihat begitu mesra bagi pasangan lainnya yang juga ada di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus memberi mereka waktu untuk berduaan." bisik Namjoon. Seokjin berbinar nampak setuju. Dia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Eng... Jimin, Yoongi, kami mau pergi beli makanan dulu ya?" kata Seokjin pada sepasang suami-istri yang tengah saling berpegangan tangan di ranjang itu. "Kami akan pergi dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. _Lion! Bunny! Come on!"_

"Tidak mau, Taetae mau di sini saja sama Jimin!"

"Kookie juga!"

Seokjn bingung. Pasalnya kedua anaknya itu bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa bersama Jimin. Mereka hanya menempeli lelaki itu tanpa ikut berbincang atau apapun. Jimin nampak serius bicara dengan Yoongi tadi, dan dua anak itu hanya memandang mereka.

"Taetae Kookie ayo pergi, kita beli makanan! Kita beli es krim!"

"Tidak mauu!" mereka tetap saja menolak meski sudah diiming-imingi es krim.

"Tidak apa, Seokjinie, biarkan saja mereka di sini kalau mereka mau... Mereka tidak mengganggu, 'kok." ujar Jimin _kalem._ Yoongi hanya mengusak rambut dua bocah laki-laki itu secara bergantian.

"Sungguh tidak apa?"

"Ya. Tinggalkan saja mereka di sini, tidak apa-apa." akhirnya Yoongi ikut bicara.

"Eum... baiklah kalau begitu, kami titip Taehyung dan Jungkook ya?"

.

Yoongi memang khawatir setengah mati—tadinya, tapi sekarang ia merasa percuma telah mengkhawatirkan laki-laki yang kepalanya berbalut perban itu nyatanya sedang asyik bermain tebak-tebakan bersama dua anak kecil yang sama-sama duduk di ranjangnya. Yoongi yang duduk di kursi tunggal memandang mereka bosan. Dia yang diabaikan di sini. Jimin akan benar-benar lupa pada Yoongi kalau sudah bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Kelinci kau kalah jadi kau harus dihukum."

"Kookie tidak mau dihukuuummm!" Jungkook memekik dan meronta ketika Taehyung memegangi bahunya supaya tidak kabur. Jimin yang kebagian tugas menyentil dahi bocah itu karena ia kalah dari permainan. "Kookie tidak pernah kalah jadi Kookie tidak mau dihukuuumm!"

Dia nampak sekali tidak terima pada kekalahannya yang pertama. Taehyung sudah kena tiga kali. Jimin satu kali. Dan anak paling beruntung ini dapat juga giliran sialnya.

"Kookie tidak mauuuu!"

"Aay! Sudah! Sudah!"

Yoongi menginterupsi dengan mendorong bahu Jimin. Jungkook melompat turun dari ranjang saat pegangan tangan Taehyung mengendur. Ia menerjang Yoongi dan memeluknya seperti memeluk ibunya sendiri.

"Yoongi, Kookie tidak mau dihukum..."

"Ih, manja!" ejek Taehyung.

"Biar! Kookie 'kan sayang Yoongi jadi Kookie boleh manja sama Yoongi!" Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang kakak dan dia membungkuk untuk bersandar di perut Yoongi. "Halo, Jihoon? Haloo?"

Yoongi mengasak rambut cokelat anak manis itu karena Jungkook mengajak bicara bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya. Agaknya elusan tangan Jungkook membuat Yoongi nyaman, karena sejujurnya ada rasa nyeri yang datang tak tentu sejak ia tiba di rumah sakit ini.

"Aku juga mau elus perut Yoongi..."

"Kemari, sini. Elus perutku, sini." ajak Yoongi yang tentu disambut antusias oleh Taehyung. Anak itu merangkak turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di depan Yoongi sembari mengelus perutnya.

Jimin sendiri tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan manis itu. Seolah Yoongi dan dia sudah punya dua anak, dan sedang menanti anak ketiga.

"Yoongs, kalau aku juga elus perutmu, boleh tidak?"

"Tidak, kau nanti saja." Yoongi sedikit meneleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin karena Taehyung dan Jungkook menghalanginya.

"Kau oke?" Jimin agak terkejut melihat Yoongi yang sedikit meringis. "Kook, Tae, berhenti dulu, jangan elus perutnya."

Sontak dua anak itu menoleh. Jimin meggeser posisi duduknya ke tepian ranjang dengan kaki turun menapak lantai keramik.

"Yoongi, apa ada yang sakit? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Yoongi meringis tapi menggeleng.

"Aku tak apa. Mungkin hanya kontraksi kecil karena terkejut."

"Apa yang mengejutkanmu? Teriakan Jungkook barusan?"

"Kau, bodoh. Atau telpon yang mengabariku kalau kau kecelakaan."

"Ooh..." reaksi Jimin terlalu biasa memang.

Yoongi memegang perutnya sendiri. Rasa sakitnya berangsur hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi tak benar-benar lenyap.

"Yoongi kenapa?"

"Apa Jihoon marah sama Kookie?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Ya ampun, kenapa pula Jihoon harus marah padamu, Kookie sayang?" Yoongi sedikit tertawa mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang kelewat polos.

"Serius kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Serius, harusnya aku yang tanya begitu padamu. Kau tidak _ngaca_? Kepalamu habis dijahit begitu masih tanya keadaan orang lain."

"Kalau orang lain itu istriku sendiri ya wajar."

"Sudah, ah! Bicara denganmu bikin kesal saja." Yoongi bangkit berdiri. Saat ditanya mau kemana, dia bilang ingin mengabil minum katanya. Memang ada dispenser di pojok ruangan itu. Mungkin perjalanan dari rumah dan segala kepanikannya tadi sudah membuatnya haus dan lelah.

"Kookie sama Tae mau minum juga tida—"

Jimin yang pertama menyadari kalau pertanyaan Yoongi tidak selesai.

"Yoongs?"

"Ah—"

Dia melihat istrinya itu menaruh tangannya di perut bagian bawah, dan sebelah tangan lain bertumpu pada badan dispenser.

"Ck..." decak Yoongi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Mulas..."

Taehyung menghampirinya dan diikuti Jungkook yang sedikit berlari. Langsung saja bocah yang lebih tua itu mengambil tangan Yoongi dan menjadikan dirinya tumpuan, sementara Jungkook cukup panik dan bingung.

Taehyung pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, ketika ibunya akan melahirkan Jungkook. Sang adik yang tak tahu apa-apa malah hendak menangis, matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia tak berani menyentuh Yoongi sama sekali.

"Yoongi duduk saja ya? Supaya tidak sakit, duduk ya?" saran Taehyung yang tangkas. Tapi baru saja ia hendak menuntun Yoongi melangkahkan kaki, Jungkook memekik.

"I-ini apa?"

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook ke lantai yang basah.

"Jimin..."

Jimin yang kebingungan hingga jadi kikuk itu akhirnya sadar bahwa Yoongi membutuhkannya. Sangat. Air ketubannya pecah.

"Y-Yoongi!"

Jimin melesat turun dari ranjang dan membuat suara gaduh karena tiang beroda penyangga infusnya jatuh. Bahkan jarum yang menusuk punggung tangannya pun ikut terlepas. Ia mengabaikan kekacauan itu dan berlari pada Yoongi-nya dengan panik.

"Yoongieeee..." rengek Jungkook.

"Chimchim tanganmu berdaraah!" teriak Taehyung.

"Jim... bayinya mau keluar..." lirih Yoongi.

" _AIGOO!"_ Jimin menjerit frustrasi.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

WELCOME BABY

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[11] THANKS A LOT, LOVE

Jimin masih merasa sakit akibat remasan tangan Yoongi yang sangat kuat tadi. Sekarang istrinya iu sudah masuk ruang bersalin dan Jimin tak diijinkan masuk mengingat kondisinya juga tak bisa dibilang baik untuk bisa menemani Yoongi di dalam sana. Jimin hanya bisa menunggu di luar, bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook yang juga khawatir.

Saat dibawa ke ruang bersalin Yoongi tak henti-hentinya melenguh sakit. Dari wajahnya Jimin tahu kalau yang Yoongi rasakan adalah kesakitan yang bukan main. Ia memang tak bisa membayangkannya tapi melihat Yoongi berkeringat dingin begitu Jimin jadi ikut merinding. Dia menggenggam tangan Yoongi agar istrinya itu dapat berbagi rasa sakitnya. Buku-buku jari Jimin sampai memutih saking kuatnya Yoongi mengenggam.

Sekarang di depan pintu bersalin, Jimin duduk gelisah. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya yang pening ke tiang besi penyangga infus yang barusan sudah dipasangkan lagi oleh perawat.

"Jiminie!"

Terlihat Seokjin datang dengan sedikit berlari diikuti Namjoon di belakangnya. Mereka membawa kantung plastik berisi makanan. Jimin hanya menengadah tanpa bangkit dari duduknya sementara dua bocah laki-laki yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya berlari dan menerjang sang ibu.

"Kami kembali ke ruang rawatmu dan bertemu seorang perawat, katanya kau sedang di ruang bersalin bersama istrimu." Seokjin yang napasnya sedikit terengah itu berjongkok untuk memeluk anak-anaknya. "Yoongi sedang bersalin sekarang?"

"Iya. Dia di dalam."

"Kau tidak menemaninya?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon membuat Jimin benar-benar sedih.

"Aku diusir." dari kata-kata itu saja harusnya Namjoon tahu kalau alasan Jimin duduk di luar karena dia tidak cukup sehat dan kuat untuk mengikuti proses persalinan istrinya. Jimin masih berstatus pasien rumah sakit yang baru beberapa jam lalu masuk UGD.

Jimin terlihat mengenaskan memang. Aneh melihat seorang lelaki dengan perban di kepala, infus di tangan dan luka-luka di tubuhnya sedang duduk menunggu istrinya bersalin.

"Tenanglah, Yoongi pasti akan baik-baik saja." Namjoon duduk di samping Jimin dan menepuk pundak tetangganya itu. "Kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Entahlah, Namjoon, aku hanya—aku tidak pernah melihat Yoongi kesakitan sampai seperti itu. Tangannya dingin tapi badannya berkeringat. Sudah begitu... dia menangis dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan sakit. Aku biasa mendengarnya berteriak dan menjerit, sekarang saat dia berusaha keras untuk menahan itu aku benar-benar merasa bingung. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa..."

"Aku juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu dulu, dua kali aku mengalaminya. Tapi aku percaya pada Seokjin, dan semua baik-baik saja."

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu percaya dan berdoa saja, Jiminie..." tambah Seokjin dengan nada bicaranya yang lembut.

Jimin menoleh akhirnya. Dia juga memandang Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dua anak itu juga mungkin sama, lahir dari proses yang tak mudah. Tapi mereka tumbuh sehat dan sempurna. Jimin hanya harus percaya pada Yoongi-nya. Yoongi akan melahirkan bayinya dan semua pasti baik-baik saja.

.

Mereka tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan. Jimin hanya diam saja. Namjoon sesekali menghiburnya karena dia terlihat terlalu suram. Dua kakak beradik yang sudah lelah menangis itu jatuh tertidur di pelukan ibunya. Seokjin melirik lampu ruang bersalin itu berkali-kali. Berharap warnanya segera berubah hijau.

"Ah!"

Seokjin memekik saat lampu itu benar-benar telah berubah menjadi hijau. Tak lama seorang perawat keluar dari pintu itu. Dia menurunkan maskernya sebatas dagu.

"Tuan Park Jimin?"

"Iya?" Jimin langsung bangkit berdiri ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Persalinannya sudah selesai. Anda boleh masuk."

"Ah? Oh... eng..." Jimin terlihat bingung, dengan tangan menunjuk pintu dan kata-kata yang tak keluar dari mulutnya. Perawat itu menyungggingkan senyum.

"Istri Anda baik-baik saja. Bayi Anda juga lahir dengan selamat dan sehat."

Jimin tak kuasa untuk menahan senyum yang mengembang dan air mata harunya. Dia sangat senang dan bersyukur. Semua baik-baik saja.

Dia pun melirik Namjoon dan Seokjin yang masih setia mendampinginya. Mereka memberi gestur supaya Jimin cepat-cepat masuk ke ruang bersalin. Jimin juga sempat melihat Seokjin menitikkan air mata sambil tertawa.

Jimin menyeret tiang infusnya dan masuk dengan langkah ragu ke dalam ruangan itu. Di ambang pintu, sayup dia dengar suara tangisan bayi. Semakin dia berjalan masuk, tangisan itu terdengar makin keras. Dia mencari di mana sumber suara itu. Matanya menangkap beberapa perawat wanita sedang memandikan bayi mungil yang masih merah. Bayi itu menangis. Itu bayinya. Itu Jihoon. Jimin memandang kegiatan itu dengan rasa tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Jihoon yang sembilan bulan berada di dalam perut Yoongi kini sudah lahir. Sudah nampak di hadapannya dengan tubuh kecil dan tangisannya.

"Oh, selamat Tuan Park." seorang dokter yang memimpin operasi itu memberinya sebuah senyum simpul. Berbagai peralatan yang telah digunakan untuk proses persalinan itu hampir selesai dibereskan. Jimin melihat seseorang yang entah mengapa sangat dirindukannya itu tengah berbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang. Seorang perawat terlihat tengah membersihkan bekas jahitan di perutnya dengan kapas dan alkohol.

"Jiminie...?" panggil Yoongi lirih.

Jimin mendekat dan berhenti di samping ranjang itu, dia mengamit tangan Yoongi dan merematnya kuat. Entah, ada gelenyar aneh ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan. Keduanya saling bersitatap dan tak lama sama-sama menangis haru. Jimin mencium tangan Yoongi berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan kata terimakasih.

"Jihoonie sudah lahir ya...?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara lemahnya. Dia masih bisa tersenyum walau dia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Iya." Jimin mengangguk.

"Jihoonie _nangisnya_ kencang sekali..." Yoongi agak meringis. Tangis bayi kecil itu bahkan lebih keras dari suaranya.

"Hu-um..." lagi-lagi Jimin hanya mengangguk. "Terimakasih sayang, terimakasih atas segalanya."

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Jiminie..."

Jimin tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Yoongi yang seakan lebih dulu tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dia mengecup tangan lembut itu, persis di atas cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Bayi baru lahir butuh proses inisiasi pertama untuk mengenalkannya pada sang ibu. Yoongi yang sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat yang lebih nyaman kemudian diminta untuk melakukan proses itu. Bayi kecilnya tertelungkup di dadanya. Dengan wajah mungil itu dia mengusak, mencari kehangatan, aroma sang ibu, juga sumber makanannya.

Yoongi agak malu saat sang dokter masih berada di sana. Begitu pula dengan keberadaan Seokjin dan Namjoon juga anak-anak mereka. Jadilah semuanya meninggalkan ruangan itu dan memberi Yoongi privasi. Hanya tinggal Jimin yang setia menemaninya.

"Jiminie ini geli..."

Yoongi tertawa meringis saat merasakan Jihoon benar-benar bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Bayi itu menggeliat-geliat di dada Yoongi dan terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"Biar dia cari sendiri puting susumu, jangan bantu dia..." Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi yang hendak mengarahkan kepala mungil itu ke sebelah dadanya. Akhirnya Yoongi hanya menunggu.

Hap! Yoongi sedikit menahan pekikannya ketika merasa putingnya dilahap. Ada mulut kecil yang bergerak-gerak di sana.

"Jimin..." dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia benar-benar merasa asing dengan semua ini. Dengan bayi yang selama ini berada dalam kandungannya, sekarang sedang menyusu untuk pertama kali. Dia senang, tapi dia juga bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

"Jihoonie... Park Jihoon-ku sayang..." Jimin memandang kagum pada bayi itu. Disentuhnya pipi Jihoon dengan ujung jarinya. Sangat lembut dan hangat. Entah apa yang mendorongnya hingga tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis dan dia benar-benar melakukan itu. Bahkan sampai terisak-isak.

"Jiminie jangan menangis! Dasar pria cengeng! Cengeng, kau!" Yoongi memaki sang suami sementara tangnannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk pipi yang sudah merah dan basah itu. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Yoongi juga ikut menangis. Aneh memang, tangisan itu bisa menular. "Dasar Jiminie _pabbo_!"

"Aah, aku tidak _pabbo_! Berhenti memakiku! Dasar penyihir!" Jimin mencium wajah Yoongi bertubi-tubi. Lelaki cantik itu memang penyihir. Si penyihir yang sudah membuat Jimin amat cinta padanya.

Jihoon masih betah menyusu sementara kedua orangtuanya berbagi ciuman mesra penuh kasih.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Esoknya Yoongi dan Jimin mendapat kunjungan dari Jung Hoseok. Lelaki yang kemarin sedang dinas ke luar kota itu sengaja kembali setelah mendengar kabar sepasang suami-istri itu sama-sama berada di rumah sakit.

"Awalnya aku bingung mau menjenguk siapa dulu, kau atau Jimin saat mendengar kalian berdua masuk rumah sakit. Ternyata si pasien yang satu malah _nyasar_ di sini." cibir Hoseok pada Jimin yang tengah menumpu kepalanya dengan siku di atas ranjang Yoongi. Lelaki itu _nyengir_ saja tanpa dosa.

"Mana mungkin aku berbaring di kamarku dan membiarkan istriku berduaan saja dengan mantan pacarnya di sini—aduh!" candaan itu direspon Yoongi dengan tamparan di pipi Jimin. Tamparan sayang. Jimin meringis. Yoongi tak terlalu suka Jimin menyindirnya seperti itu. Walau hanya bercanda, 'sih.

"Aku terluka dan kau menamparku? Kenapa kau sejahat itu pada suamimu, Yoongs?"

"Oh aku jahat ya? Tapi kau memang pantas disiksa, bagaimana 'dong?" balas Yoongi dengan mata melotot. Ei, dia sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah begitu.

"Kalian ini terlalu aneh untuk jadi suami-istri. Suka sekali ya, kalian bertengkar begitu?" Hoseok mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Rasa-rasanya dulu saat ia pacaran dengan Yoongi, ia tak pernah adu mulut seperti ini. Tapi mereka hobi sekali bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing. "Nanti kalau anak kalian lihat bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jihoon membela dia!" mereka menjawab kompak. Kalimatnya sama. Keduanya saling menatap takjub dan tak percaya kalau apa yang keluar dari mulut mereka benar-benar persis. Hoseok tak ketinggalan herannya.

Ah, mungkin memang mereka sudah sehati. Sejiwa. Namanya suami-istri. Akhirnya Hoseok menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Sepertinya kalian harus sedikit mengurangi hobi bertengkar itu, atau kubawa saja anak kalian menjauh dari orangtuanya yang tidak bisa akur ini?" kata Hoseok asal.

"Ei, beraninya. Sini berkelahi denganku dulu kalau mau membawa Jihoon."

"Hehehehehehe, bercanda..." Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah pada si rambut oranye yang berdiri menantang dengan dada membusung itu. Bagaimana pun Jimin punya massa otot yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Bercandamu _bikin_ aku sensi." senyum Jimin sebal.

"Iya maaf... aku tidak bermaksud..." Hoseok mengeluarkan sejurus kekeh andalannya dan satu pukulan bersahabat di dada Jimin. Jimin masih tersenyum tapi dia balas memukul dada Hoseok. Lebih keras sedikit. Muka Hoseok seketika penuh derita.

"Aduh! Akh—! Yoongi!"

Yang pertama Hoseok memukul Jimin, Jimin memukul Hoseok, dan sekarang Yoongi yang mencubit lengan Jimin keras sekali.

"Jangan terlalu sentimen begitu, bisa 'kan? Kau ini tdak tahu situasi." komentarnya pedas. Jimin masih meringis dan mengusap-usap lengannya yang habis dicubit itu.

"Terimakasih sudah membelaku, Suga."

"Sama-sama Hobi-ah."

Jimin komat-kamit mencibir acara 'terimakasih dan sama-sama' mereka itu. Sedikitnya dia cemburu.

"Nah, aku hampir lupa untuk memberikan hadiah ini pada kalian—eh maksudku pada anak kalian—ya berarti untuk kalian juga 'sih." Yoongi tertawa mendengar omongan Hoseok yang diralat-ralat. Lelaki itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka Pikachu. Jimin menggeleng.

" _Aigoo,_ Pika—"

"—chuu..."

Dua sahabat sekantor itu mengucap nama si pokemon bersambungan. Yoongi merasa mereka terlalu lucu dan bodoh. Menggelikan.

"Kalau bonekanya Pikachu aku juga mau. Buatku saja. Nanti kau beli lagi buat Jihoon." ucap Jimin meminta. Boneka itu masih ada di tangan Hoseok.

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu?" Hoseok menjauhkan boneka kuning lucu itu dari tangan Jimin.

"Kalau buatku saja boleh tidak, Hope?" giliran Yoongi yang meminta penuh rayuan maut. Matanya mengerjap-erjap centil dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Pipi gembilnya putih seperti tofu.

"Tidak untukmu juga. Aku berikan ini untuk Jihoon." Hoseok menaruh boneka itu di boks Jihoon. Jimin tertawa keras. Yoongi memberengut kecewa.

"Ish. Dasar kuda."

"Khehehehehehehe." tawa Hoseok mengejek. "Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor, ada pekerjaan yang kutinggal. Nanti aku datang lagi kemari."

"Ya, pergilah Hope-ah. Kerjakan pekerjaanmu, jangan jadi pegawai yang makan gaji buta." Jimin mengusir.

"Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih. Huuh! Aku cinta kau, Park mochi Jimin!"

"Sayangnya aku hanya cinta Yoongi, Jung kuda Hoseok!"

Yoongi terlalu lelah untuk menghentikan mereka. Biarlah. Ia senang suami dan mantan pacarnya dahulu itu berhubungan baik sebagai sahabat.

Ia menyamankan diri pada sandarannya di kepala ranjang dan bantal berlapis. Matanya memandang boks bayi di samping ranjangnya. Di sana Jihoon tengah tertidur lelap. Dia terlalu asyik bermimpi mungkin. Gaduh-gaduh di kamar itu tidak digubrisnya sama sekali.

"Daah!"

Terlalu larut mengkhayal, Yoongi baru sadar Hoseok sudah pergi ketika pintu itu ditutup. Jimin kembali ke kursinya dan mengamit tangan Yoongi. Ia lantas mencium punggung tangan istrinya itu.

Kadangkala Jimin nampak berbeda ketika mereka tengah berduaan. Jika ada orang lain, ada temannya, seperti Hoseok tadi, dia banyak bercanda. Tapi dalam keadaan yang hening seperti ini, dia lebih _kalem_ dan lembut.

"Jiminie, aku ingin gendong Jihoon."

"Oke."

Meski baru sehari, Jimin sudah cukup pandai menggendong bayi. Karena bisa atau tidaknya tergantung pada kepercayaan diri. Banyak orangtua yang takut menggendong anaknya yang baru lahir. Tapi Jimin yakin bahwa Jihoon akan baik-baik saja di gendongannya. Ia ayahnya.

"Halo, Jihoonie... Papa tidak mengganggu tidurmu, 'kan? Mamamu ingin menggendongmu sekarang."

Jihoon menggeliat. Tapi bayi kecil itu sama sekali tidak nampak terganggu. Hanya merasa bahwa ranjang empuknya berganti menjadi lengan dan dada seorang ayah yang kokoh.

"Jihoonie..."

Yoongi menerimanya dengan hati-hati. Bayi itu sedikit merubah posisi dengan kepala yang mengusak ke dada Yoongi, termasuk tangannya yang bertumpu di sana. Yoongi mengelus pipi pucat yang warnanya sama dengan kulitnya itu lembut.

"Sepertinya Jihoon sudah hapal kalau bertemu mamanya dia harus apa."

Yoongi menoleh, Jimin memasang tampang biasa.

"Padahal tadi pagi dia sudah menyusu, masa' dia masih ingin lagi?"

"Siapa tahu?"

Jimin menggendikkan bahu.

"Jihoonie masih belum kenyang?" tanya Yoongi pada bayinya. Jimin tertawa melihat adegan itu. Ia pun memindahkan bokongnya dari kursi ke ranjang dan tanpa permisi bersandar di dada Yoongi seperti yang Jihoon lakukan.

"Jihoonie sepertinya suka sekali pada susu ya?"

"Jimin! Kau kira dadaku bantal apa?!" Yonggi membentak. Ia singkirkan kepala oranye itu dari dadanya. Sayang Jihoon menyahut bentakan itu dengan suara tangisnya yang pecah.

"Mama jangan marah-marah, Jihoon takut jadinya..."

"Kan kau juga yang cari masalah!"

 _Oeeekkkkkk!_

Sepertinya keluarga kecil Park ini memang keluarga yang tak akan pernah lepas dari yang namanya keributan.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

END

Psssttt! Masih ada ekstra chapter! Bonus heheheheh.


	12. Chapter 12

WELCOME BABY

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonhoon

Jimin-Yoongi-Jihoon

 _...Welcome Baby..._

[EXTRA] ME, YOU, AND OUR BABY

Jihoon sudah berumur tiga tahun. Dia tumbuh jadi batita yang lucu dengan pipi putih gembil dan rambut hitam lebatnya. Matanya seperti Jimin tapi wajahnya orang bilang kopian dari wajah Yoongi. Dia sudah mulai bicara sejak umurnya dua tahun. Sekarang hobiya adalah membeo, menirukan apa saja yang dikatakan orang disekitarnya. Seperti ketika Jimin yang marah mengumpati copet yang mencuri dompetnya di _mall_ , Jihoon mengikutinya dengan mengucap 'bangsat' berkali-kali. Jimin sampai harus minta maaf dan bersujud di kaki Yoongi selama berhari-hari karena telah mencontohkan hal yang tidak baik pada anaknya—walau tak sengaja.

Jihoon yang sangat lengket pada Yoongi sedikit membuat Jimin cemburu karena waktu sang istri lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk bayi mereka. Tapi Jimin hanya bisa pasrah dan sabar. Toh Yoongi akan datang padanya kalau waktunya tepat.

Hanya saja, seharusnya Jihoon sudah tidak bergantung lagi pada ibunya di usia tiga tahun ini. Dia sudah lewat dari masa pemberian asi eksklusifnya. Jihoon juga seharusnya sudah mulai belajar makan dan tidur sendiri. Tapi dia sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mandiri. Jihoon bisa dibilang manja, dan Yoongi memanjakannya. Yang berlebihan, adalah ketika Jihoon selalu menolak susu formula dan hanya ingin susu yang dikeluarkan dari dada ibunya saja.

Ah, Jimin kadang bingung saat Yoongi mengeluh sakit tiap Jihoon menyusu. Air susunya sudah kering sejak lama. Disiasati dengan dot, Jihoon tidak mau. Kalau dia marah, rengekannya sama kerasnya seperti ketika Yoongi merajuk. Jimin dapat _double_ tukang teriak sekarang. Si bakpao besar dan bakpao kecil.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bakpao, meski sudah tiga tahun lewat sejak Yoongi melahirkan Jihoon, berat badannya tidak turun banyak. Dia masih terlihat berisi dan pipi gembilnya tidak hilang-hilang juga. Jimin bersyukur karena inilah tubuh istri idamannya. Yoongi yang kurus seperti pensil bukan idamannya sama sekali. Sekarang, tiap kali Jimin menyentuh kaki Yoongi yang mulus, ada lemak di betis dan pahanya yang membentuk lekuk sempurna dari bagian tubuh itu. Ah, dasar suami cabul. Jimin tak pernah lepas dari pikiran kotornya.

.

Di minggu pagi itu, Jimin tengah memakaikan baju pada Jihoon. Yoongi sibuk di dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Sepasang ayah dan anak itu asyik mengobrol walau tak jelas arahnya kemana.

"Papanya Jihoon tampan." ujar Jimin. Dia berucap pelan supaya Jihoon mengikutinya. Hanya saja Jihoon malah diam tak menanggapi. "Ulangi sayang, papanya Jihoon tampan."

Anak itu malah mengerutkan dahi. Persis Yoongi ketika dia tak setuju akan sesuatu.

"Papanya Jihoon tampan." Jimin belum menyerah.

Akhirnya anak itu menggeleng.

"Pujilah papamu sekali-sekali 'nak. Sedih sekali tidak pernah ada yang memujiku bahkan istri dan anakku sendiri..." dia mulai depresi. Jihoon cekikikan melihat ayahnya memasang tampang mengenaskan.

"Papanya Jihoon jelek."

"Aay! Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Jihoon." jawab anak itu enteng. Rupanya sifat kejam itu memang menurun dari Yoongi. Jimin lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah.

"Bilang Papa tampan 'dong, sekaliii saja." Jimin memang pantas dikasihani. Untungnya Jihoon masih punya rasa kasihan. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Jimin lama-lama. Anak itu tak tega melihat ayahnya memohon hanya untuk satu kata 'tampan' yang sepele.

"Iya, papanya Jihoon tampan."

"Aaaaaa! Senangnyaaaaa! Ini baru anakku!" Jimin benar-benar senang mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Dia menerjang anak itu hingga mereka sama-sama berguling ke kasur. "Jihoon lucu 'deh, Papa jadi ingin menggigitmu."

"Iihhh! Papa apa 'cih Jihoon tidak cuka _dikelitikiiinnn_!"

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Yoongi menaruh masakannya yang sudah jadi di atas meja. Aroma dari makanan buatannya tercampur dengan aroma bedak bayi ketika Jimin dan Jihoon datang. Lelaki yang rambut oranyenya sudah lama berganti jadi cokelat itu membawa Jihoon di gendongannya. Anehnya, Yoongi merasa Jimin terlihat seksi dengan pose itu. Seorang ayah seksi yang punya abs dan otot lengan yang besar. Si seksi yang menggendong bayi.

"Mama! Papa minta Jihoon bilang Papa tampan tadi!" tak disangka anak itu melapor pada ibunya. Yoongi spontan tertawa. Tertawa sarkastik. Jimin cemberut. Kenapa 'sih Yoongi dan Jihoon harus mirip luar dalam?

"Tapi 'kan Papa memang tampan... Kalau Papa tidak tampan mana mungkin mamamu mau menikah dengan Papa." Jimin membela diri. Dia tak bisa selamanya diintimidasi oleh istri dan anaknya sendiri seperti ini.

"Dulu kau jelek dan culun, pakai kacamata tebal, baju seadanya, tidak bergaya, cuma modal punya otot dan suara bagus." ejekan dan pujian itu bercampur dalam ucapan Yoongi. Jimin bingung harus menanggapinya dengan apa. Entah dia harus marah atau senang karena terselip sedikit pujian di sana. Walau sakit mendengar perkataannya di awal.

"Tapi sekarang aku tampan, tidak culun, tidak pakai kacamata tebal karena sudah operasi lasik, baju keren dengan kaos-kaos ketat yang kau suka, bergaya, otot bagus masih ada sampai sekarang. Suaraku juga tak tertandingi. Ehem, ehem, _nunkkochi tteoreojyeoyo... tto jogeumsshik meoreojyeoyo... bogoshipda..."_

" _Bogoshipda..."_ Jihoon membeo. Bocah kecil itu kenal betul dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Jimin karena itu adalah lagu favoritnya sebagai pengantar tidur.

" _Bogoshipda..."_ lanjut Jimin.

" _Bogoshipdaaa..."_ Jihoon menyelesaikan bagian itu dengan nada yang bagus. Dia masih kecil tapi bakat menyanyinya sudah terlihat. Yoongi sangat kagum. Ia tak sangka kalau anaknya benar-benar menuruni bakat Jimin yang pandai bernyanyi. Mereka berdua terlihat lucu saat bernyanyi bersama dan membentuk harmoni. Agak iri juga 'sih karena Yoongi tidak bisa ikut bernyanyi. Suaranya bisa-bisa menghancurkan harmoni indah itu.

"Seharusnya aku merekamnya tadi." sesal Yoongi.

"Aku bisa menyanyi untukmu kapan saja, sayang."

"Aku tidak memintamu bernyanyi untukku, aku maunya mendengar Jihoon yang menyanyi."

Bocah tiga tahun itu hanya tertawa melihat wajah kecewa Jimin. Entah kenapa bagi Jihoon, ayahnya yang terintimidasi itu terlihat sangat lucu.

"Sudah, sarapan dulu. Nanti makanannya _keburu_ dingin."

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Jimin ngotot ingin pergi jalan-jalan. Tapi jawaban dari Yoongi dan Jihoon tidak memuaskan. Ibu dan anak itu kompak menolak dan lebih memilih untuk tidur-tiduran di rumah. Mereka yang berebahan dengan nyaman di kasur itu terus diganggu oleh Jimin yang merengek tak henti. Sebetulnya siapa yang anak kecil di sini?

"Ayolaaahhh... besok aku kerja, tidak ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan lagi... Masa' harus menunggu sampai minggu depan?" Jimin menggeliat tak sabaran. Dia berebahan di sebelah Yoongi yang memeluk Jihoon. Dua wajah serupa itu hanya bercengkrama tanpa peduli pada rengekan Jimin.

"Pergi saja sendiri. Jihoon bilang ingin tidur saja di rumah, iya 'kan sayang?"

"Iya, Jihoon mau tidul caja di lumah. Jihoon malac jalan-jalan cama Papa..." bocah itu membalik badannya menghadap Jimin. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Yoongi. Jimin bisa melihat empat pasang mata yang kejam itu mengarah padanya.

"Papa tidak mau pergi sendiri... Masa' Jihoon tidak mau temani Papa 'sih? Jihoon jahat." Jimin mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Tingkat merajuk yang paling tinggi. Sebetulnya dia tak tega menyebut Jihoon jahat, hanya saja satu kata itu yang selalu ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati anaknya itu.

Dia membalik badan dan pura-pura tidak mau bicara lagi pada Jihoon dan Yoongi. Istrinya itu hanya mendecih sebal. Dia tetap tidak peduli. Sementara Jihoon mulai merasa bersalah pada ayahnya.

"Papa, Jihoon tidak jahat..."

"Jihoon jahat." ketus Jimin yang masih memunggunginya.

"Jihoon tidak jahat! Ayo jalan-jalan sama Jihoon sekarang! Jihoon mau pelgi cama Papa koook!" bocah tiga tahun itu menerjang Jimin dan menjatuhkan dirinya hingga sebagian tubuhnya berada di depan wajah Jimin. Bocah itu merangkak dan mencoba berguling untuk berada di depan Jimin sepenuhnya. Sang ayah menopang punggungnya dan menarik anak itu lebih dekat supaya dia tidak jatuh dari ranjang.

"Jihoon mau pergi _sama_ Papa?"

"Iya Jihoon pelgi _cama_ Papa."

"Coba tanya Mama mau pergi _sama_ kita juga tidak?"

"Tidak." jawab Yoongi langsung.

"Mama tidak mau pelgi _cama_ Jihoon? Mama jahat!"

Yoongi syok. Kenapa dia juga kena semprot?

Jimin menengok dengan cengiran puasnya. Yoongi menggeram dan mendadak merasa sangat ingin menghajar lelaki sialan yang sudah membuat anaknya berbalik _savage_ padanya itu.

"Mama jahat, ya? Masa' tidak mau pergi sama Jihoon dan Papa. Ih, harusnya Mama tidak usah diajak saja." kata Jimin.

"PARK JIMIIINNN!"

Yoongi memekik dan melilit Jimin seperti pegulat profesional. Suaminya itu hanya bisa mengaduh dan Jihoon tertawa melihat tingkah ekstra orangtuanya.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di sebuah spasi di _basement mall,_ di tempat parkir yang hampir terisi penuh. Jimin melepaskan seatbeltnya dan menengok ke belakang di mana Yoongi dan Jihoon duduk.

"Sayang-sayangku ayo turun—"

Jimin baru sadar kalau penampilan Yoongi _kelewat_ berantakan. Kemeja kusut, kaos kerah rendahnya yang miring, dan tampangnya itu. Ah, ini hampir sama dengan hasil karya Jimin. Hanya saja pelakunya bukan dia, melainkan si kecil Jihoon.

"Sebentar, aku harus merapikan ini dulu." Yoongi menurunkan bocah itu dari pangkuannya dan memindahkannya ke samping. Ia membenarkan posisi kaos hitamnya dan sedikit mengatur ulang rambutnya yang tidak berantakan sebetulnya.

"Jihoon habis menyusu?"

"Iya." jawab Yoongi singkat. Jimin terlalu fokus pada jalanan hingga ia tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di belakang kemudi sedari tadi. Bocah inosen itu hanya menggelayuti lengan ibunya tanpa merasa bersalah. Padahal Jimin tahu dari wajah merengut Yoongi, dia pasti masih merasa kesakitan habis dadanya dihisap Jihoon.

"Apa sesakit itu?" Jimin agak khawatir mendengar desisan istrinya.

"Jihoon sempat menggigitku tadi." dia memegang dadanya yang masih sedikit membengkak. Sesuatu yang menonjol di sana juga masih tegang. Jimin pikir, Jihoon mungkin saja telah menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Ia tak menyangka reaksi Yoongi akan seperti itu tiap Jihoon menyusu. Kalau Jimin yang melakukanya dalam _foreplay,_ Yoongi malah bersuara merdu.

"Apa-apaan mukamu itu? Kau berpikiran kotor hanya dengan melihat dadaku?" cibir Yoongi.

"T-tidak!"

"Dasar tidak profesional."

Lho? Maksudnya apa? Jimin jadi bingung.

"Dacal tidak plopeccionalll..." beo Jihoon lamban. "Mama, plo-pecc-cio-nall itu apa?"

Jimin masih _roaming_ dengan tanda tanya.

.

Jimin memang suka belanja. Dibanding jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, dia lebih suka jalan-jalan di _mall_ atau _departement store._ Bila Jimin suka belanja, sebetulnya Yoongi lebih gila lagi dalam hal ini. Dia berbakat untuk menggesek _black card_ Jimin dan menghabiskan uangnya dengan membeli segala barang yang dia inginkan. Bukan yang dia butuhkan. Matanya selalu bisa menangkap sesuatu yang bagus, tak peduli berapa harganya. Jimin di awal-awal senang-senang saja bisa memuaskan hasrat belanja istrinya yang menjadi-jadi, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia meratap juga karena biaya untuk memuaskan hastrat itu tidak main-main.

Oh sungguh, untunglah ia seorang pekerja keras. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia bisa membiayai istri dan anaknya sekarang?

"Jiminie yang ini bagus."

"Tidak, yang biru lebih bagus."

"Ini ada angka tiganyaaa..."

"Yang itu warna biru, aku lebih suka yang ituuu..."

Mereka berdebat di toko kebutuhan rumah tangga. Mereka mendebatkan _mug._ Yang satu ingin _mug_ hitam dengan logo angka 3 di permukaannya, yang satu ingin _mug_ bernuansa biru dengan aksen laut. Yoongi suka angka 3, dan dia hampir selalu menyukai benda berwarna hitam. Sementara Jimin menyukai warna biru, dan meski di _mug_ hitam itu ada angka kesukaannya juga, tetap saja dia tidak mau karena warnanya suram.

"Ini tidak bisa beli satu-satu, harus sepaket tiga buah. Sudah beli yang ini saja, angka tiganya bagus, cocok dengan jumlah gelasnya, satu, dua, tiga." Yoongi ngotot.

"Yang ini juga harus beli tiga sekaligus. Semuanya berwarna biru dan gambarnya lebih bagus dari angka tiga itu." Jimin tidak mau kalah.

"Mama, Papa, Jihoon lapaaalllllll!" sementara sang anak merengek dalam gandengan mereka berdua. Jihoon menghentak-hentakkan kaki berbalut sepatu yang solnya kelap-kelip itu dengan kesal. Dia membuat sepatunya menyala dan berbunyi tiap dia menghentak. Tapi orangtuanya masih saja berdebat.

"Jihoon, sebentar ya, Mama mau bawa _mug_ ini ke kasir dulu." Yoongi melepaskan gandengannya pada Jihoon dan melenggang pergi membawa tiga buah _mug_ hitam pilihannya.

"Yak! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memilih _mug_ yang itu! Aku maunya yang biruu!" Jimin menggendong Jihoon sekali hitungan dan langsung menyusul Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di depan kasir.

Pada akhirnya mereka membeli keduanya. Yang hitam dan yang biru. Jadi ada enam _mug_ yang mereka beli di toko itu. Ini salah satu bentuk penghamburan uang yang tercpta dari perdebatan tiada akhir.

Adu mulut itu masih terus berlanjut sampai beberapa toko yang mereka sambangi. Seperti ketika Jimin ingin membelikan Yoongi kaos ketat supaya dia terlihat seksi tapi ditolak mentah-mentah, atau ketika Yoongi ingin membeli boneka Kumamon yang ukurannya hampir dua meter dan Jimin tak mengijinkan dengan alasan boneka itu tampangnya menyeramkan apalagi dalam ukuran super besar, juga saat Jihoon ingin makan ayam pedas hanya karena gambar di poster restorannya terlihat lucu. Jimin dan Yoongi barulah kompak melarang. Padahal sejak tadi mereka selalu selisih paham.

Mereka makan di restoran Jepang dan memilih makanan yang aman dan bisa dikonsumsi anak umur 3 tahun. Yang mengusulkan ini adalah Jimin, dan Yoongi menurut saja. Kalau lapar dia tidak menolak apapun. Satu kebiasaan baru yang muncul sejak dia hamil dulu dan jadi pemakan segala.

Restoran itu memiliki servis yang unik dengan jalur yang menyerupai rel kereta mini untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Jihoon berkali-kali memandang takjub saat piring-piring kecil itu bergerak cepat melintasi meja mereka. Ketika pesanan mereka sampai, Jihoon amat senang.

"Mama Cuga, Jihoon mau yang ituuu..."

Yoongi sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan yang tak biasa dari Jihoon. Jimin tertawa. Anak itu sempat bertemu Hoseok beberapa minggu lalu saat dia dibawa Yoongi ke kantor Jimin. Hoseok memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan Suga dan Jihoon rupanya masih ingat dengan itu.

" _Cuga Cuga why you so fly..."_ tiba-tiba Jimin bersenandung.

"Papa itu lagu apa?"

"Mamamu punya lagu lho. Di lagu itu mamamu disebut-sebut terus, _Suga Suga why you so fly..._ " dia menyanyi lagi.

"Cuga."

"Suga, sayang. Syuuuu-gaaaa..."

"Hentikan, sudahlah. Aku geli mendengar panggilan itu." protes Yoongi.

"Tapi lidahku gatal. Syuugaa..."

"Cyuugaa... Sszzzyuuugaaa..." Jihoon berusaha keras menyebutkan nama itu dengan benar tapi lidahnya malah membuat bunyi aneh.

"Ah, ini memalukan." cukup Hoseok saja yang memanggilnya begitu. Suami dan anaknya malah membuat nama itu jadi seperti lelucon.

"Kalau begitu ganti saja, aku akan memanggilmu sayang." ucap Jimin iseng. "Sayaang. Jihoon ikuti Papa. Sa-yaaang..."

"Cayaang... Sszzzayaangg..."

Bunyi lidah yang bergetar diantara gigi-gigi yang baru tumbuh itu terlalu lucu bagi Yoongi. Dia terbahak. Jimin merasa senang melihat istrinya tertawa keras. Tawa itu adalah sesuatu yang baik. Sesuatu yang membuktikan kalau Yoongi bukanlah seseorang yang _judes_ dan dingin. Bagi Jimin dia bukan tipe yang cantik saat dingin seperti es krim, tapi tipe yang cantik saat hangat. Seperti _pancake_ yang masih panas dan membuat margarin di atasnya meleleh.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

Mereka pulang dengan membawa banyak kantung belanja. Mereka lelah. Mereka butuh istirahat. Jihoon sudah tidur lelap dan bahkan tak bangun meski dibawa pindah dari mobil ke kamar. Yoongi melepaskan sepatu anak itu tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu. Dia turut merebahkan diri di ranjang seperti Jihoon. Yoongi menyungkurkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Jihoon dan mulai terpejam.

Jimin yang terakhir masuk kamar setelah menaruh barang-barang yang mereka beli itu menemukan istri dan anaknya sudah tertidur lelap. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati mereka, kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang hanya untuk memandang dua wajah yang dia kagumi itu.

Mereka terlihat sangat damai. Wajah inosen Yoongi dan Jihoon yang sedang tidur nampak sama persis. Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum.

Kemudian dia melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya, dia ikut merebahkan diri di spasi yang tersisa. Tangannya bergerak terulur untuk memeluk Yoongi sekaligus Jihoon yang berada di tengah. Dia mengelus-elus lengan Yoongi sejenak, sebelum beralih mengusap-usap kepala Jihoon dengan lembut. Diciumlah kening itu. Sang anak terlalu nyenyak tidurnya hingga tak terganggu. Lalu Jimin mencium kening Yoongi setelahnya. Hanya saja lelaki cantik itu terbangun karenanya.

"Jimin...? gumamnya pelan.

Jimin menatap mata yang setengah terpejam itu dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

"Huh?" Yoongi tak begitu mendengar bisikan itu. Jimin terkekeh, dia harus mengulangnya.

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu." dia mengelus pipi Yoongi dan menyibakkan rambut hitam itu ke belakang telinga sang istri. Dia juga menyisir rambut Yoongi ke belakang hingga kening mulus itu terekspos sempurna. Yoongi sangat cantik dan bersinar seperti bulan. Apalagi dengan rambut hitamnya itu.

"Hm.. ya..." jawabnya asal. Yoongi menutup matanya lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak mau bilang sesuatu padaku? _Aku juga mencintaimu_ misalnya?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya untukku barusan."

"Yoongi..."

"Jangan mulai merengek, tidurlah..."

Jimin yang kecewa kemudian beringsut menjauh. Dia kira Yoongi memang benar-benar tidak peduli, nyatanya lelaki cantik itu masih membuka matanya. Dia lihat Jimin yang sedang melamun memandang langit-langit dan entah memikirkan apa.

Tangan Yoongi ia ulurkan untuk menggapai Jimin. Sambil pura-pura tak melihat, Yoongi meraba-raba seolah mencari di mana letak kepala Jimin. Setelah menemukan yang ia cari, jari-jarinya bergerak mengelus rahang tegas itu.

Jimin menoleh. Tapi Yoongi tak menampakkan wajahnya. Dia masih tersungkur di jaket tebal Jihoon.

Hanya, dengan begitu saja Jimin sudah cukup puas. Belaian Yoongi membuatnya senang karena pernyataan cintanya dibalas, walau bukan dengan kata-kata.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan perlahan mulai tertidur, jatuh ke alam mimpi membawa lelahnya.

Yoongi mengintip untuk melihat apakah suaminya itu sudah tidur atau belum. Mendengar dengkuran halus dari Jimin, ia yakin kalau lelaki itu sudah benar-benar terlelap. Jimin lah yang paling lelah di sini karena dia harus berjalan kesana-kemari mengikuti Yoongi yang keluar-masuk toko, membawakan kantung belanja yang tidak sedikit, belum lagi menyetir. Jimin benar-benar penyabar. Wajar bila si penyabar itu jatuh tertidur dengan cepat.

Yoongi mencodongkan tubuhnya, lantas berbisik tepat di depan bibir tebal Jimin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." dia mencium bibir itu sebagai ucapan selamat tidur.

Mereka tidak romantis. Mereka juga masih saja memelihara kebiasaan bertengkar itu hingga sekarang. Tapi mereka saling mencintai. Mereka adalah satu keluarga yang utuh dengan seorang buah hati. Mereka sempurna dengan segala kekurangannya.

Jimin, Yoongi dan Jihoon.

Keluarga kecil yang tinggal di sebuah rumah dengan ayunan di halaman belakangnya.

 _...Welcome Baby..._

EXTRA, END

Saya mau bilang makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan ngikutin cerita ini... makasih banyak...

Saya nggak nyangka aja cerita abal yang dibikin asal tanpa mikir banyak ini bisa dapet respon yang baik, sekali lagi makasih banyak *kiss kiss*

Sebetulnya cerita ini adalah eksperimen saya yang kesekian untuk nyoba gaya tulis yang beda. Saya suka gaya tulis yang cenderung depresif, tapi saya juga ingin bisa nulis yang ringan-ringan tanpa perlu mikirin diksi dll. Mungkin lain waktu saya bakal coba gaya ringan seperti ini, atau mungkin gaya lainnya.

Terakhir, buat yang baca sampai sini, semoga sekolah, kuliah dan kerjaannya lancar deh!

Bubye, sampai jumpa di ff lainnya!


	13. Chapter 13

Pssst! Ini bukan Chapter baru, tapi pengumuman!

Kuncenkasur ingin ada di rak buku kalian dan nemenin kalian di waktu senggang di atas kasur. Jadi ayo diorder yuk bukunyaaa~

PRE-ORDER WELCOME BABY FANBOOK

Price 100k (belum termasuk ongkir)  
296 Halaman, ukuran 14x20 cm  
Welcome Baby chappies + 4 Extra Stories (tiga dari ffn, satu ekstra baru)  
Bonus Bookmark Minyoon + Card Kid!Taekook

Open PO mulai tgl 24 Oktober s/d 5 November 2017  
Payment via Mandiri

SMS: 088218590075  
Whatsapp: 088218590075  
Line: herorain (tanpa tanda at) Silakan langsung SMS/Whatsapp/Line dengan format order:  
-Nama lengkap  
-Alamat lengkap (sertakan kota/kabupaten dengan kode pos)  
-Nomor telepon  
-Jumlah pemesanan

Kalau mau lihat cover, silakan intip ke akun instagram/facebook saya.

IG: at/september/dot/rain

FB: September Rain


End file.
